Por Siempre
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: La historia de un amor que se volvió leyenda. Un amor que se creía imposible; entre una joven esclava de su propia familia, y un muchacho inmaduro y rebelde. Ésta es la historia de un amor...que durará...Por Siempre -ET, SS, y muchos más.-
1. Prólogo

**Por Siempre.**

_Autora: Princess Lalaith_

Nota Inicial: La serie de CCS le pertenece a Clamp, la película de "Por Siempre…Cenicienta" no lo sé, pero ciertamente no es a mí. No estoy ganando nada al escribir esto excepto quizás algunos consejos de los lectores y algunos fans (ya quisiera yo), así que no tiene caso que me demanden. Espero que disfruten el fic.

**Prólogo.**

Había una vez una hermosa mujer de cabello corto castaño y ojos brillantes. Su prima y mejor amiga se había marchado años atrás, cuando se había casado con un rey de un país lejano. Después ella había conocido a un hombre maravilloso, y se había casado con él. Tuvo una hija por las mismas fechas que su prima, una hermosa bebé de cabello negro-grisáceo, y ojos lavanda. Tres años después ésta hermosa mujer se enteró que su prima había enfermado gravemente, y logró viajar, junto con su pequeña hija, y acompañar a su querida prima en su lecho de muerte. Pero el dolor más grande fue cuando, un mes después, ella se enteró que en su sangre se encontraba la misma enfermedad que había matado a su prima; e igualmente la iba a matar a ella en un año o dos.

Dos años después una niña de cinco años, largo cabello negro-grisáceo y brillantes ojos lavanda se encontraba con un vestido negro sencillo, el último que su madre hiciera para ella; a su lado se encontraba su padre, y frente a ellos una lápida donde estaba inscrito el nombre de una querida mujer, amada esposa y adorada madre.

Cuatro años más tarde una linda niña de nueve años se encontraba sentada en un sillón, cosiendo un vestido. La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer.

-Señorita, -dijo la mujer. –Su padre ya está aquí.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la niña emocionada dejando a un lado la tela, echó a correr fuera de la habitación y por varios pasillos. Hasta que vio a un hombre alto, de cabello negro canoso y traje. -¡Papa!

-Mi pequeña. –dijo él alzando a su hija.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto. –dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver. –dijo él. –Y ahora ven, que quiero presentarte a algunas personas.

La niña lo siguió hasta la entrada de la casa, donde había un carruaje esperando. Ella observó como su papá abría la puerta y luego extendía la mano para recibir una delicada mano blanca, que precedía a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, con un vestido muy elegante.

-Desde que tu madre falleció he pensado que necesitas una madre. –explicó el papá. –Una mujer que sepa guiarte. Y creo que ella es la persona indicada para ese propósito. Hija mía, te presentó a la Baronesa Adelaida Mihara.

-Un placer. –dijo la niña con una pequeña reverencia.

-Que linda niña. –dijo Adelaida. –Tal y como me la describiste Daniel. Seguro se llevará muy bien con mis hijas.

Una vez dicho esto dos niñas bajaron del carruaje, la primera tenía el cabello claro acomodado con una diadema, y los ojos grises; la segunda tenía el cabello castaño rojizo en dos caireles a los lados de la cabeza, y los ojos de un marrón muy brillante; ambas llevaban vestidos elegantes.

-Un gusto señorita. –dijeron ambas a la vez con una inclinación.

-Bueno mi princesa, querida, niñas, -dijo Daniel, lo primero hacia su hija, lo segundo hacia Adelaida y lo tercero a las otras dos niñas. –Debo irme ahora, lamentablemente me necesitan en los puertos, pero prometo volver para el décimo cumpleaños de mi hija, en dos meses.

-Está bien papi. –dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós princesita. –dijo él besándola en la frente. –Muéstrales a la Baronesa y sus hijas como son las cosas por aquí, y hazme sentir orgulloso.

La niña asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Vete ya. –dijo la Baronesa abrazándolo. –Entre más pronto te vayas más pronto volverás.

Con eso el hombre subió a su caballo y fue hacia la entrada. La Baronesa y sus hijas entraron en la casa.

-Esperen. –llamó la niña. –Siempre se despide en la cerca.

La Baronesa y sus dos hijas la ignoraron y entraron en la casa.

La niña de ojos lavanda esperó a que su padre llegara a la puerta y se volteara para despedirse.

Pero en ese momento Daniel sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho y cayó al suelo.

-¡Papá! –gritó la niña corriendo hacia donde había visto caer a su padre.

La condesa Adelaida salió al escuchar el grito de la niña y la siguió hasta el caído.

-¡Daniel! –gritó la mujer moviéndose tan rápido como su vestido se lo permitía.

Sus dos hijas y toda la servidumbre salieron de la casa ante este grito.

-¡Papá! –volvió a gritar la pequeña. –No me dejes, no te vayas.

-Mi hermosa niña, mi princesita. –dijo él acariciándole el cabello. –Me ha llegado la hora de reunirme con tu madre.

De alguna manera, la niña supo que su padre pronto se marcharía para siempre, y decidió tratar de ser valiente, por su padre.

-Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte. –dijo la pequeña con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

-Te prometo que lo haré. Tú prométeme que serás buena con la Baronesa y tratarás bien a tus nuevas hermanas. –dijo él.

La pequeña asintió.

Daniel volteó a ver a la Baronesa, quien permanecía de pie un poco alejada.

–Adelaida, siento irme tan pronto, cuida a mi hija. –pidió él.

La Baronesa Adelaida sollozó pero no dijo nada.

-Adiós mi niña, mi Tomoyo. –dijo el papá. –Sonomi...voy contigo.

Con eso Daniel cerró los ojos para siempre.

Tomoyo permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos, hasta que se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su padre y se echó a llorar.

-¡¡Papá!! –gritaba ella una y otra vez.

Y esa hermosa niña lloró y lloró, día tras día, durante mucho tiempo; hasta que un día finalmente secó sus lágrimas, alzó la cabeza y decidió cumplir la última promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Y los años pasaron y muchas cosas cambiaron en esa casa, pero si algo no cambió fue la propia Tomoyo que siguió siendo siempre una niña buena, trabajadora, alegre y muy hermosa.

* * *

Ésto es sólo el prólogo, espero que a todos les guste, pero como es muy corto he decidido incluir en ésta misma primera actualización el primer capi. Disfrútenlo.


	2. Un Nombre

**Capítulo 1.- Un Nombre**

Lo que parecía un manto negro-grisáceo se extendía sobre un pequeño colchón en el suelo; pero el manto en realidad era cabello, el cabello de una hermosa joven de piel blanca muy clara, su delicada figura envuelta en sábanas descoloridas; sus hermosos ojos se abrieron, color lavanda, brillando a la luz del día. La joven parecía tener unos diecinueve años, se levantó con calma y se puso un vestido gris con un delantal blanco, luego se recogió el cabello en una trenza y se lo cubrió con una pañoleta gris claro; un par de zapatos negros completaban su atuendo.

Una vez lista ella bajó hasta las cocinas, donde dos sirvientas ya tenía listas las charolas con el desayuno de las amas de la casa.

-Buenos días Srita. Tomoyo. –saludó una de las sirvientas.

-Hola Tomoyo. –saludó la otra.

-Buenos días Sra. Minou, Rika. –saludó Tomoyo, mientras, haciendo gala de un excelente equilibrio, levantaba las tres charolas y salía con ellas de la cocina y hacia el comedor.

-Por fin sales. –dijo una de las jóvenes, parecía un año mayor que ella.

-Que bueno, el desayuno está listo. –dijo la segunda, parecía de la misma edad que Tomoyo.

-Yo sólo espero que la comida no se haya enfriado. –dijo la mujer adulta.

-Buenos días Srita. Asuka, Srita. Chiharu, Baronesa Adelaida. –dijo Tomoyo poniendo las charolas. – Disculpen la tardanza. Aquí está el desayuno, no está frío. Disfrútenlo, con permiso.

-Espera Tomoyo. –dijo La Baronesa haciéndola regresar, la observó detenidamente. -¿Otra vez has estado durmiendo junto a la chimenea?

-Lo siento mucho madrastra. –se disculpó Tomoyo. –A veces me quedo dormida leyendo.

-La gente como tú no tiene por qué estar leyendo. –dijo Asuka con arrogancia. –Nunca llegarán a ser más que simples sirvientas. Como tú...Cenicienta.

Con eso Tomoyo volvió a la cocina, donde la Sra. Minou ya había dispuesto el desayuno para ellas.

-Vamos niña desayuna. –dijo la Sra. Minou.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Entonces Tomoyo notó el lugar vacío junto a Rika, y a su amiga con una mirada triste. Pero no nada.

Después de unas horas ya habían sido cumplidos todos los deberes en la casa.

-Creo que iré al campo un rato. –dijo Tomoyo saliendo.

Rika asintió.

**OoO**

Tomoyo salió de la casa y se fue caminando por el campo que se extendía detrás de la casa. Llegó hasta el inicio del bosque, ahí se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol, y junto a un pequeño riachuelo. Y al cabo de un rato se puso a cantar:

-Mírame,pensarías que soy la que crees que soy  
Mas eso es imposible  
Cada vez hago yo un nuevo papel  
Ahora sé que con el disfraz se puede engañar  
Mas nunca a mi corazón

-¿Quién es a quién yo vi viendo fijamente a mí?  
El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí

Y justo en ese momento Tomoyo notó que había otro reflejo junto al de ella. Al instante alzó una vara que había a un lado y la levantó hacia las ramas bajas del árbol.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –gritó ella.

Entonces se escucharon varias ramas rotas, una exclamación, y en seguida una figura cayó al riachuelo. De inmediato salió escurriéndose. Era alto, de cabello negro-azulado, ojos de un azul profundo, vestía un traje negro y una capa morada ahora completamente empapados. Fue entonces que Tomoyo lo reconoció.

-¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó ella soltando la vara y tirándose de rodillas. -¡Su Majestad! Yo lo siento mucho...en serio...no sabía que era usted...discúlpeme.

-Calla. –indicó el joven saliendo del agua.

Tomoyo permaneció de rodillas y con la cara al suelo.

-No digas a nadie que me has visto. –dijo el joven, sacó un pequeño saquito con monedas de oro y lo vació. –Por tu silencio.

Y con eso él se fue.

Una vez que él se fue Tomoyo alzó la cabeza y vio las monedas en el suelo, de inmediato las recogió todas y salió corriendo a la cocina. Ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Unos minutos después Tomoyo estaba en su habitación. Llevaba puesto un vestido viejo de Chiharu, no estaba feo, sino que a ella ya no le quedaba. Se había acomodado el cabello con una pinza.

-En verdad no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto. –dijo ella tomando el pañuelo blanco que había sobre su tocador, en él estaban envueltas las monedas. –Bueno, aquí voy. –Y con eso ella salió de la casa.

**OoO**

Mientras tanto en un gran palacio, un hombre de cabello negro profundo y ojos del mismo color tocaba insistentemente la puerta.

-¡Abre ahora mismo te digo! –gritó el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? –preguntó una hermosa mujer de cabello azul marino ondulado y ojos azul celeste.

-Ese hijo tuyo que no me abre la puerta, y he estado tocando desde hace una hora. –replicó su esposo.

-Siempre que te enojas con él es mi hijo. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Su esposo también sonrió.

-Pero deberías saber amor mío. –dijo ella. –Que hay maneras más fáciles de hacer las cosas. –con eso ella sonrió e hizo un movimiento suave con la mano. Al instante la puerta se abrió.

-Creí que habías sido tú misma la que había decidido que no debíamos usar magia para invadir la privacidad de nuestro hijo. –dijo él.

Su esposa sólo sonrió.

-No encontrarán al príncipe en el castillo. –dijo una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos marrones brillantes, llevaba un vestido beige con listones anaranjados, una diadema muy fina, dorada, completaba el atuendo.

-Lady Mizuki. –dijeron ambos.

-Sus Majestades. –dijo Kaho. –El príncipe salió del castillo desde muy temprano. No se preocupen que estoy segura que volverá muy pronto.

En ese momento llegó una joven de cabello castaño-rojizo, vestido corto negro y delantal blanco, cargando unas sábanas limpias.

-Vaya, por fin está abierta la habitación. –dijo ella. –Tengo que arreglar la cama del príncipe antes que él vuelva.

-Hola Nakuru. –saludó Kaho.

-Buenos días Lady Kaho, sus majestades. –saludó Nakuru. –Si me permiten, debo limpiar la habitación del joven príncipe.

Con eso ella entró en la habitación y empezó a trabajar.

**OoO**

Tomoyo iba caminando, algo insegura, por entre los carruajes que donde llevaban a los prisioneros que habían sido desterrados del reino. Siguió caminando hasta llegar junto a un carruaje donde encontró a quien ella estaba buscando.

-Disculpe caballero. –llamó Tomoyo.

-¿Qué desea señorita? –preguntó el conductor del carro.

-Vengo aquí a comprar de vuelta a un sirviente mío. –dijo Tomoyo con la voz más calmada posible.

-Eso no es posible señorita. –dijo el hombre. –Éstos prisioneros ya fueron sentenciados a ser enviados fuera del reino, a las prisiones del Sur.

-Las leyes marcan que yo puedo comprar de vuelta un sirviente si así lo quiero. –dijo Tomoyo algo nerviosa. –Y lo deseo, y aquí traigo suficiente oro para hacerlo. –Sacó el pañuelo y mostró las monedas.

-Pero... –comenzó el conductor.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó una voz.

-Su majestad. –exclamó el conductor.

"¡El príncipe!" Exclamó la mente de Tomoyo.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba frente a ella el príncipe (completamente seco por cierto).

-Su majestad, -dijo Tomoyo con una reverencia.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita? –preguntó el príncipe.

-Vine a recuperar a un sirviente y me están negando la posibilidad de comprarlo de vuelta. –explicó Tomoyo tratando de mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro temblaba de nervios.

-Ya le dije a la señorita que no puedo aceptarle el oro. –dijo el conductor. –No se pueden recuperar sirvientes que ya fueron condenados por ladrones y exiliados del reino.

-Él no es un ladrón. –declaró Tomoyo, ahora si con firmeza.

-Yo creo en las palabras de la señorita. –dijo el príncipe, volteó a ver al conductor. –Y le ordeno que libere inmediatamente a ese hombre.

-Como ordene alteza. –dijo el conductor.

De inmediato el hombre bajó de su sitio, abrió la puerta de la jaula, y dejó salir a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés.

-Gracias. –dijo el sirviente bajando.

Tomoyo le entregó las monedas al conductor del carro, éste las tomó sin decir nada y volvió a su lugar.

-Señorita. –dijo el sirviente dirigiéndole una sonrisa significativa.

Tomoyo le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ve y prepara todo para nuestro regreso. –indicó Tomoyo, tratando de mantenerse en su pose de persona importante.

-Sí señorita. –dijo el sirviente y se alejó un poco.

-Le agradezco mucho su intervención su alteza. –dijo Tomoyo con una inclinación. –Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme.

Con eso Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-Espere señorita. –llamó el príncipe.

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo prisa. –dijo Tomoyo sin detenerse.

-Por favor, sólo un momento. –insistió el príncipe.

-En verdad no puedo. –insistió Tomoyo.

-Sólo deseo que me diga vuestro nombre. –pidió el príncipe.

-No, -dijo Tomoyo.

-Sólo un nombre, sólo pido un nombre. –insistió el príncipe.

-Sonomi, Condesa Sonomi Amamiya. –replicó Tomoyo.

-Ya lo ve, no fue tan difícil. –dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.

-Discúlpeme príncipe. –dijo Tomoyo llegando a la salida de la ciudad. –Pero ahora en verdad debo irme. Me están esperando. Adiós.

Y con eso ella empezó a moverse rápidamente entre los árboles y arbustos hasta que el príncipe ya no la pudo ver. Alcanzó a su sirviente y luego se fue con él hacia la casa.

**OoO**

-En verdad no puedo creer lo que hice. –decía Tomoyo, ya con su atuendo de sirvienta, y mientras se volvió a recoger el cabello en una trenza sencilla. -¡Le di al príncipe el nombre de mi madre!

-Yo creo que lo que hizo fue muy valiente. –opinó la Sra. Minou.

-En verdad se lo agradezco mucho Srita. Tomoyo. –dijo el otro sirviente.

-Mi madrastra no tenía por qué mandarte arrestar. –replicó Tomoyo. –Hice lo que debía.

En eso estaban cuando entró Rika, secándose las manos en el delantal.

-Por fin terminé. –dijo ella alzando la cabeza. Entonces volteó a ver a todos los presentes uno por uno; hasta que gritó: -¡Yoshiyuki! ¡Yoshiyuki Terada volviste!

Terada abrió sus brazos para recibir a la jovencita.

-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Rika sin poder creer lo que veía. –Creí que la Baronesa te había acusado de ladrón y te habían exiliado a la prisiones del Sur.

-Así fue –dijo Terada. –Y la Srita. Tomoyo fue y me salvó.

-¡Tomoyo muchas gracias! –gritó Rika abrazando a la otra joven. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Esa es una larga historia. –respondió Tomoyo

-Vaya, parece que llegué en un momento emotivo. –dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven que acababa de entrar, no era muy alta, de cabello castaño claro largo hasta media espalda, excepto por dos mechones cerca de su rostro que apenas llegaban a sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, llevaba un atuendo igual al de Tomoyo y los listones rosas en su cabello eran el toque perfecto.

-Hola Sakura. –saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hacia tiempo que no venías a visitarnos. –dijo Tomoyo.

-Lo siento, -dijo Sakura. –Es que mi hermano no me dejó venir antes. Pero ya estoy aquí. ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Es hora de preparar la cena. –anunció la Sra. Minou.

-Y será mejor que Yoshiyuki vaya a la bodega a buscar leña para la chimenea. –dijo Tomoyo. –Además, pienso que la Baronesa no debería verlo, al menos no aún; no vaya a acusarlo de nuevo.

Rika y Terada asintieron y él salió. Yoshiyuki Terada había sido el prometido de Rika desde hacía ya algunos años, y habían contraído matrimonio cuando ella cumplió los diecinueve, recientemente.

Después las mujeres comenzaron a sacar todo para preparar la cena.

Sakura, nadie sabía quién era ella realmente, no sabían de dónde venía, ni de su familia, ni siquiera sabían cuál era su apellido. Lo único que sabían era que ella una hermosa joven, de diecinueve años, muy alegre, optimista, aunque algo distraída; iba a la casa Mihara de vez en cuando a ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa, y se había vuelto muy buena amiga de Rika y Tomoyo. Aunque Tomoyo sospechaba que había algo importante en Sakura, algo que nunca decía, pero era igualmente importante.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! –se escuchó una voz chillona gritar.

En ese momento las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a una joven de unos veinte años, cabello claro y corto, con una diadema, sus ojos grises.

Al instante la Sra. Minou, Rika y Sakura se arrodillaron, así debía ser en presencia de las amas de la casa; sólo Tomoyo tenía autorización de permanecer de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre Asuka? –preguntó Tomoyo con calma.

-¡Éste vestido no está bien planchado! –gritó Asuka arrojándole un vestido. -¡Y lo quiero para ir al ballet ésta noche, el príncipe estará ahí! ¡Plánchamelo! ¡Y más te vale que te quede bien, si no quieres que vuelva a cortar tu cabello como la última vez!

La última vez, hacía tres años, Tomoyo había tenido un pequeño accidente y le había quemado una orilla al vestido que Asuka pensaba llevar a una fiesta; había sido tal el coraje de Asuka que ella había agarrado unas tijeras y le había cortado el cabello a Tomoyo, muy mal. Cuando Sakura llegara a esa casa por primera vez hacía un año se había enterado de eso y se había molestado mucho, pero no había nada que hacer.

Después de ese grito Asuka salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

-¿Desde cuando le interesa a tu hermanastra ir al ballet? –preguntó Sakura.

-A Asuka no le interesa el ballet, se duerme, -dijo Tomoyo con calma mientras sacaba lo necesario para planchar. –Pero de unas semanas para acá se le metió en la cabeza la idea de "conquistar" al príncipe.

-Pues le deseo buena suerte. –dijo Sakura partiendo varias verduras hábilmente.

-¿A Asuka? –preguntó Rika asomando la cabeza sobre una jarra de agua.

-¡No! Al príncipe. –replicó Sakura con una risa. –Espero que se libre de ella.

Rika y Tomoyo asintieron con una sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que les guste a todos. He decidido finalmente empezar a subir a ésta historia, la escribí ya hace un tiempo, como notaran aquellos que han leído otras de mis historias, el estilo es más flojo qe lo que acostumbro hoy en día. Pero de todos modos decidí subirla, en vez de tenerla guardada en una carpeta de mi computadora.

Éste fanfic está dedicado a Estelanna, mi hermana del alma, una de mis mejores amigas, y fiel admiradora del Eriol-Tomoyo. (Disfrutalo nee-chan!)

Ahora, aquellos que han visto ya la película de Por Siempre (Ever After...) sabrán la trama básica de la historia, y pese a que no quisiera que mi fanfic resultara predecible, he de admitir que, en general, sí seguiré la línea de la película, aunque desde luego existirán algunas excepciones, creadas por la inclusión de personajes como Sakura (que no tiene contraparte en la película), y especialmente la magia!

Y ya que mencionamos contrapartes, me atrevo a pedirles, a aquellos interesados, que adivinen cuales de los personajes de CCS serán las contrapartes de cada uno de los personajes de la película (sin contar obviamente a los que ya quedaron bien establecidos...). Quisiera ver cuantos le atinen antes de que aparezcan los demás...

En fin, eso es todo por ahora, no olviden dejar review, y nos veremos en el próximo capi.


	3. Compromisos

**Capítulo 2.- Compromisos**

Varias semanas habían pasado ya. Sakura nuevamente había ido a ayudarles con los quehaceres; y al terminar decidieron salir a pasear.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo! –llamó una chica desde un árbol.

-¡Hola Naoko! –llamaron ambas chicas a la vez.

Naoko era una hermosa joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones enmarcados en unos lentes redondos; ella era la dueña de la casa junto a la de Tomoyo, desde que sus padres habían muerto y su hermano se había ido a vivir al Reino Lang. Pese a ser ama y señora de una gran propiedad y con muchos sirvientes a su servicio, Naoko era muy sencilla, y solía vérsele sentada en las ramas de los árboles leyendo algún libro nuevo o escribiendo poemas.

-¿Cómo están amigas? –preguntó Naoko bajando del árbol de un salto.

-Bien, -dijo Tomoyo.

-Cuando logramos escaparnos un rato de los gritos de Asuka y la Baronesa Mihara. –agregó Sakura.

-Hacía tiempo que no pasabas a saludar Sakura. –dijo Naoko.

-Lo sé. –dijo ella. –Pero es que a mi hermano no le agradan mucho éstas salidas mías, y a veces mi padre me necesita.

-Sakura, -dijo Naoko con seriedad. –Tú ya una vez nos dijiste que vives en el Reino Avalon, eso es al Sureste de aquí, debe ser muy difícil para ti estar viajando del Reino Avalon al Reino Reed tantas veces, pero aún así lo haces, ¿por qué?

-Porque me agrada venir. –respondió Sakura. –Además tengo a mi caballo, Kerberos, y él es muy rápido. "Además de contar con algunos trucos," agregó Sakura mentalmente.

-Por cierto Sakura, -dijo Tomoyo. –Nunca nos has dicho si tienes novio.

Sakura se sonrojó bastante, aunque trató de disimularlo, bajó la mirada en silencio.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo ampliamente. –Quisiera conocerlo.

-Es que...él no vive aquí. –dijo Sakura.

-¿Es de Avalon? –preguntó Naoko.

-No, -dijo Sakura cediendo. –Es del Reino Lang.

-Si no mal recuerdo eso está al Suroeste de aquí. –murmuró Tomoyo. –Vaya, vaya, vives en Avalon, tienes a tu novio en Lang, y a nosotras nos vienes a ver aquí.

-Pues a mi me parece increíble que viajes tanto. –insistió Naoko. –Yo ni con magia podría hacerlo.

Magia, que extraña sonaba esa palabra en los oídos de Sakura. Si tan sólo Tomoyo y Naoko supieran... Pero no, no debían saber, al menos no aún.

.--.

La Baronesa Adelaida iba caminando lentamente acompañada por sus hijas.

-Buscamos un broche para mi hija. –dijo ella a un vendedor y señalando a Asuka.

-Claro mi señora, -dijo el vendedor. –Permítame mostrarle lo que tengo aquí.

Chiharu torció los ojos y se volteó, estaba harta. Llevaban toda la mañana buscando un broche para Asuka, para que ella pudiera presumir en la corte.

Del otro lado de la calle una mujer pelirroja, de ojos marrones y con un traje de la Guardia Real aguardaba junto a la entrada a un edificio.

-Vámonos Ruby Moon. –dijo un joven de traje y capa saliendo del edificio.

-Si majestad. –dijo Ruby poniéndose el sombrero y siguiendo al príncipe.

-¡El príncipe! –exclamó Chiharu sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Asuka y su madre, entonces lo vieron.

Todas las damas se habían acomodado a los lados de la calle, esperando que el príncipe volteara a verlas.

Asuka salió de la fila y discretamente dejó caer un pañuelo blanco bordado al suelo, fingiendo que no lo había notado volvió a dar un par de pasos atrás.

El príncipe vio el pañuelo en el suelo y lo levantó.

-Disculpe señorita. –dijo el volteando. –Creo que se le cayó esto.

-Ay, es cierto, no me di cuenta. –dijo Asuka tomando el pañuelo y haciendo una reverencia. –Muchas gracias su majestad.

El príncipe asintió y volvió a su camino.

.--.

Minutos después el príncipe llegó al castillo.

-Puedes irte Ruby Moon. –dijo él.

Su guardiana asintió y se retiró.

-Príncipe Eriol. –llamó una mujer acercándose.

-Lady Kaho, es un placer volver a veros. –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Vuestro padre desea veros. –dijo Kaho. –Parecía algo enojado.

-Él siempre está enojado. –dijo Eriol como si cualquier cosa.

Nakuru llegó en ese momento y tomó la capa del príncipe, para después volver a marcharse, en la misma dirección que Ruby.

Eriol siguió a Kaho hasta el salón del trono. Donde él de inmediato vio a su madre sentada en el trono, parecía molesta por algo. En una silla cercana estaba un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos ambarinos y traje verde oscuro, era el primo lejano del príncipe Eriol. Eriol se preguntaba donde estaría su padre cuando...

-¡Por fin llegas Eriol! –exclamó su padre saliendo de detrás de la puerta.

-Buenos días padre, -dijo Eriol sonriendo, fue a besar la mano de su madre. –Madre. –volteó al joven. –Hola primo.

El otro príncipe permaneció en silencio.

-Tu primo ha venido a ver que pasará con el trato de matrimonio que hicimos con el reino Lang. –dijo el rey.

-Otra vez ese trato. –dijo Eriol con cara de fastidio.

-Eriol, -dijo su padre con voz autoritaria. –Eres el príncipe de Reed, tienes privilegios, y con ellos vienen grandes responsabilidades.

-En ningún lado dice que sólo por ser príncipe de este reino deba casarme con una princesa que ni siquiera conozco. –dijo Eriol bastante molesto.

-¡Lo harás o te desheredo! –exclamó el rey furioso.

-¡Perfecto, yo mismo renuncio a la corona! –replicó Eriol.

Su madre iba a decir algo más cuando Eriol hizo un movimiento brusco y desapareció en medio de una sombra.

La reina se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. El príncipe de Lang de inmediato fue a su lado.

-¿Está bien majestad? –preguntó él.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –dijo la reina.

-Yo no entiendo por qué ese muchacho sigue negándose. –dijo el Rey. –No entiende que hace años se hizo un pacto con el reino Lang, -voltea a ver al príncipe de Lang. –Un compromiso de matrimonio de él con vuestra prima.

-Majestad, -dijo el joven con calma. –Yo no vine a forzar el matrimonio de mi prima con vuestro hijo. Pero mi madre desea saber si el compromiso se mantendrá en pie, es importante.

-Quizá deberían darle una oportunidad al príncipe Eriol de tomar sus propias decisiones. –intervino Kaho, quien hasta entonces había estado en silencio.

-Quizá, -repitió el rey. –No lo sé.

.--.

Esa noche Eriol conversaba con su madre.

-La Condesa Sonomi Amamiya, -dijo Eriol. –Supongo que la conoces madre.

-Yo conozco a muchos cortesanos hijo mío. –dijo la reina. –No puedo recordar los nombres de todos. Además, ella bien podría ser de Avalon, o Lang.

-No lo sé. –dijo Eriol.

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto? –preguntó la reina.

-No sé. –dijo Eriol pensativo. –Hay algo en ella que me cautiva, aunque no sé qué es.

-¡Eriol! –llamó el rey.

Eriol se volteó lentamente.

-Celebraremos un baile, un baile de disfraces. –dijo el rey. –En honor a tu primo y la próxima llegada de su prometida.

-¿Prometida? –preguntó Eriol algo sorprendido.

-Sí, -dijo el rey. –Lo importante es que ese baile se celebrará en cinco días, si lo que quieres es amor, cinco días es el tiempo que tienes para encontrarlo. Porque en la noche del baile, a la medianoche, anunciarás tu compromiso matrimonial con la mujer que tú escojas, o yo lo haré por ti.

-¿Qué hay del reino Lang? –preguntó Eriol inseguro a su primo, quien acaba de llegar tras su padre (de Eriol).

-De mi familia me encargo yo. –respondió el príncipe. –Tú encárgate de aprovechar la oportunidad que te da tu padre.

-Así lo haré. –dijo Eriol y salió corriendo.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Sonomi.


	4. Igualdad y Libertad

**Capítulo 3.- Igualdad y Libertad**

Tomoyo estaba recogiendo manzanas en una canasta. Sakura se acababa de ir, aunque había prometido volver pronto. Y ahora Tomoyo había decidido recoger manzanas, y después convencer a Rika para que hiciera un pastel, su amiga era una experta en artes culinarias. Después de varios minutos recogiendo manzanas, Tomoyo no pudo resistir la tentación, dejó la canasta en el suelo, se quitó el delantal y la pañoleta y se metió al río a nadar un rato.

.--.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, el príncipe Eriol y su primo practicaban su magia. De pronto un listón blanco con bordados rosas se desamarró del cinturón del príncipe de Lang.

-Demonios, -dijo él soltando la espada, esquivando a Eriol y acercándose al río.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Eriol.

-Debo recuperar ese listón. –dijo su primo, de inmediato aplicó un hechizo de flotación en sus pies y empezó a caminar sobre el agua, hacia donde el listón flotaba.

Eriol observó como su primo caminaba lentamente, de pronto se detuvo.

Su primo se había inclinado para recoger el listón que flotaba en el agua, cuando había visto ni mas ni menos que a una mujer ahí en el río; ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que no la había visto, él no pudo resistir la tentación a darle un susto a la chica.

-Parece que va a llover. –dijo él sonriendo.

-¡Aahhh! –gritó la joven, Tomoyo, abriendo los ojos espantada.

-¡Aahhh! –gritó el príncipe también y al desconcentrarse su hechizo desapareció y él cayó al agua.

-¡Primo! –gritó Eriol al verlo caer.

-No pasó nada. –dijo su primo saliendo del agua, con un brazo ayudó a Tomoyo, y en la otra mano sostenía el listón. –Tengo el listón, y además a ésta hermosa señorita.

-¿Qué no se supone que tu prometida llega en una semana? –preguntó Eriol.

-En realidad ya anda por aquí, pero dijo que tenía otros asuntos que atender antes de presentarse en el castillo. –dijo el primo sin darle importancia.

Fue entonces que Eriol reconoció a la joven que acababa de salir del agua.

-¡Condesa Sonomi! –exclamó él.

-¡P...Príncipe Eriol! –exclamó ella, resbaló y volvió a caer al agua.

-Permítame, -dijo Eriol ayudándola a salir. –Debe estarse congelando. –y con esa se quitó la capa y la cubrió a ella con esta.

-No... –comenzó Tomoyo, pero luego sonrió. –Gracias.

Al ver a Eriol y Tomoyo sentarse a la orilla del río a conversar el príncipe de Lang supo que al menos por ese día ya no tendrían más entrenamiento.

-¿Y dónde están sus sirvientes? –preguntaba Eriol.

-Yo...les di el día libre. –mintió Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Eriol.

-Porque me pareció que lo merecían, y quería estar sola. –respondió Tomoyo. –Es muy cansado estar rodeado siempre de gente. ¿Usted nunca se cansa de que lo atiendan?

-Sí, pero para eso están. –replicó Eriol.

-Las personas deberían estar para servir a si mismas y al mundo que los rodea, no a amos que creen tener el derecho de manejar su vida. –comentó Tomoyo.

-Pero es que entonces todos se creerían iguales. –dijo Eriol sorprendido.

-¡Es que todos somos iguales! –exclamó Tomoyo. -¿Es que acaso no lo ha entendido aún? Nosotros nacimos siendo iguales, fue la sociedad a nuestro alrededor la que nos hizo diferentes. Pero todos nosotros tenemos las mismas responsabilidades, y los mismos derechos; aunque haya quienes no lo acepten.

-Si el mundo fuera así cómo usted dice, ¿Quién pondría el orden? –preguntó Eriol.

-Alguien con el suficiente criterio para comprender a las personas, pero sin dar preferencias. –respondió Tomoyo. –Alguien que sea capaz de juzgar con imparcialidad.

-En serio que no la entiendo Condesa. –dijo Eriol. –Primero defiendo la igualdad de todos, y luego habla de alguien que ponga orden. ¿No es eso darle un puesto superior a ese juez?

-No, porque el ser juez no es sólo un privilegio, también una responsabilidad, de asegurarse que no se ha equivocado al decretar sentencia a alguien. –dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero entonces ese juez estaría destinado sólo a juzgar a los demás. –dijo Eriol. -¿Quién lo juzgará a él?

-Cada uno de nosotros podemos juzgarnos, -respondió Tomoyo. –Así como pueden juzgarnos los que nos rodean, nuestros familiares, amigos, y aún completos desconocidos. Pero todo depende de que tan importante sea para nosotros la manera en que esa persona nos juzga.

-Entonces todos somos jueces, y a la vez juzgados. –dedujo Eriol.

-Todos y cada uno podemos ser lo que deseemos. –respondió Tomoyo con calma.

-Se contradice usted misma señorita, y eso me parece fascinante. –dijo Eriol con una amplia sonrisa.

-Disculpe príncipe, ¿En qué momento me contradije? –preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

-En todo momento Condesa. –dijo Eriol sonriendo ampliamente. –Defiende la igualdad de todos, aunque a la vez habla de derechos, obligaciones y privilegios; después habla de la necesidad de jueces, de juzgar a otros y juzgarse a si mismos, también habla de la importancia de las sentencias, pero luego dice que cada quien le da importancia al juicio y a la sentencia según quien la ha dictado. Tantas contradicciones una tras otra, me parecen fascinantes.

-La vida es una contradicción príncipe. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con calma. –Pues muchos grandes pensadores nos hablan de vivirla día con día, sólo pensando en el presente, y después tratan de enseñarnos a planear nuestro futuro. ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces nosotros? ¿Vivir el presente o el futuro?

-¿Cuál cree usted que sea la respuesta? –preguntó Eriol, realmente estaba fascinado con la manera de expresarse de esa joven, era tan elocuente, tan maravillosa, y su manera de ser y hablar lo tenían hechizado.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! –llamaba Chiharu desde el otro lado del río.

Una vez que Chiharu pasó Tomoyo se puso de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre Condesa? –preguntó Eriol.

-Acabo de recordar algo muy importante que debo hacer, y que no puede esperar. –dijo Tomoyo. –Debo irme.

-Espere, ¿dónde vive? Podría llevarla. –dijo Eriol.

-No lo creo, no vivo por aquí. –mintió Tomoyo.

-Pero si vive lejos no puede irse caminando. –insistió Eriol.

-Ahora estoy de visita en casa de una prima. –mintió ella.

Tomoyo se quitó la capa que la cubría y se la devolvió a Eriol.

-Adiós príncipe Eriol. –dijo ella comenzando a alejarse.

-Condesa Sonomi. –dijo él acercándose. –Quisiera verla de nuevo. Tendré un juego de tenis con mi primo el Príncipe de Lang mañana al mediodía.

Tomoyo volteó a ver al otro joven que se encontraba de pie recargado en un árbol, su mirada era seria y algo indiferente.

-¿Irá? –preguntó Eriol tomándola suavemente del brazo.

-Haré lo que pueda. –respondió Tomoyo. –Ahora debo irme.

Y con eso ella se marchó a toda prisa.

.--.

Mientras tanto el Príncipe de Lang estaba recargado en el árbol. Detrás de éste se distinguía una silueta de una persona, una joven.

-Hola Lang. –saludó la joven.

-Hola querida Fa. –saludó Lang. –¿Y por qué me llamas Lang? Ese es el nombre de mi reino.

-Sabes que no sólo te llamo así por eso. –dijo Fa, su voz ligeramente diferente hacía notar que debía estar sonriendo.

-Así que ya estás aquí. –dijo Lang.

-No realmente. –dijo Fa. –Te dije que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes antes de presentarme en el castillo de los Hiiragizawa.

-Lo sé. –dijo Lang. –Habrá un baile en cinco días, es en nuestro honor. Debes asistir.

-Lo haré. Estaré ahí, lo prometo. –dijo Fa. –Ahora debo irme.

-Adiós mi princesa.

-Adiós mi príncipe.

Y con eso ella se marchó.

.--.

Mientras tanto la Baronesa Adelaida Mihara estaba en la puerta de su casa conversando con un hombre que vestía la ropa de la Guardia Real.

-Será mañana al mediodía. –decía el guardia. –El Príncipe Hiiragizawa tendrá un partido de tenis con su primo, el heredero del Reino Lang.

-Le agradezco mucho la información. –dijo la Baronesa con una amplia sonrisa y dándole unas monedas.

-Es un placer ayudarla Baronesa. –dijo el Guardia con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy segura que después de esto nos veremos más seguido, ¿Verdad? –preguntó la Baronesa con una sonrisa algo exagerada.

-Si así lo desea, para mi será un honor. –dijo el guardia.

La Baronesa le dio la espalda y finalmente cerró la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Asuka! –llamó la Baronesa.

-Sí madre. –dijo la joven saliendo de su habitación.

-Debes verte presentable. –dijo la Baronesa.

Asuka la miró con una gran interrogante, ¿por qué pensaba su madre que no estaba presentable?

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! –llamó la Baronesa, sin respuesta.

Chiharu entró a la sala al oír los gritos.

-¡¡Tomoyo!! –gritó la Baronesa nuevamente. -¡¿Dónde está esa maldita muchacha?!

-Me parece que salió al huerto madre. –intervino Chiharu en voz baja.

-Pues ve a buscarla inmediatamente. –ordenó la Baronesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Chiharu algo molesta.

-Sí, tú, porque yo lo ordeno. –dijo la Baronesa. –Deja de quejarte y hazlo.

Chiharu murmuró algo entre dientes y salió al huerto; estuvo caminando varios minutos buscando a Tomoyo, llegó cerca del río y vio la canasta de manzanas junto a un árbol.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? –se preguntó Chiharu. -¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!

Después de llamarla por un par de minutos Tomoyo apareció.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Chiharu.

-Es que vi unos lirios preciosos a la orilla del río. –se excusó Tomoyo mostrando un ramillete de flores. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi madre te busca desde hace rato. –respondió Chiharu.

-Enseguida voy. –dijo Tomoyo poniendo las flores sobre las manzanas en la canasta, se amarró el delantal y la pañoleta, cargó la canasta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Chiharu negó con la cabeza mientras la seguía.

* * *

Yo sé que éstos capítulos son muy cortos, especialmente si los comparamos con los de los otros fics que tengo en proceso, pero espero que me entiendan que éste fic es un poco viejo. Su calidad no es la misma que la de mis trabajos más nuevos. Aún así espero que lo disfruten y me dejen buenos reviews ()

Habiendo dicho lo cual, nos vemos en el próximo capi.


	5. Hada Madrina

**Capítulo 4.- Hada Madrina.**

Tomoyo entró a la cocina y notó a todos arrodillados, al girarse pudo ver a su "querida" madrastra parada en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Dónde te habías metido niña? –preguntó la Baronesa muy molesta.

-Fui a recoger manzanas al huerto, para hacer un pastel. –explicó Tomoyo señalando la canasta.

-Quiero que laves, planches y acomodes todos los vestidos que hay en el baúl de la habitación de huéspedes. –indicó la Baronesa. –Así podré verlos bien y escoger el que usará Asuka mañana para ir a ver el juego del príncipe Eriol contra el príncipe de Lang.

Tomoyo se preguntaba cómo sabría su madrastra de ese partido, pero no dijo nada.

-Disculpe Baronesa, -dijo Rika sin alzar la cabeza. –El espejo de marco dorado que tenía en su habitación ¿usted lo movió?

-No. –dijo la Baronesa.

-Es que no está. –dijo Rika.

-Tenemos un ladrón en la casa. –exclamó Asuka.

-Bien. –dijo la Baronesa. –Les descontaré esas cosas de su sueldo hasta que aparezcan.

La Baronesa se retiró y Tomoyo decidió comer algo antes de ir a ver los vestidos, de todos modos eran tantos que lo más probable es que tendría que trabajar toda la noche.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿No iba a venir hoy? –preguntó Tomoyo al no ver a su amiga.

-Sí vino. –dijo Rika lavando algunos trastes. –Dijo que tenía que ir a casa de la Srita. Naoko por algo que había olvidado, y que te ayudaría con el trabajo impuesto por la Baronesa Adelaida.

-Sakura... –murmuró Tomoyo. –Se preocupa demasiado; pero no quiero que se quede sin dormir por mi culpa, ya nos ayuda bastante y ella ni siquiera pertenece aquí.

-A mi me gusta pensar que pertenezco a donde están mis amigos. –dijo Sakura entrando. –Y ayudarles.

-Hola Sakura. –dijeron todos.

-Yo debo irme a ver el trabajo. –dijo Tomoyo. –Y por favor Sakura, tu duerme, dijiste que te irías mañana y no quiero que te retraces por estarme ayudando.

Sakura asintió mientras se llevaba a sus labios una taza de té.

-Quizá hasta te lleves una sorpresa Tomoyo. –suspiró Sakura entre sorbos. –Aunque podrías considerarlo como...

.--.

"Un regalo de tu hada madrina."

Eso decía la nota que acababa de encontrar Tomoyo en el espejo, todo alrededor de la habitación estaban los vestidos, perfectamente limpios, arreglados, planchados, era increíble.

-No lo puedo creer. –murmuró Tomoyo. –Nadie me creerá. –suspira. –Y es por eso que creo que no se los diré.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras guardaba la nota en su delantal.

-Mi hada madrina... –murmuró ella en voz baja mientras abandonaba la habitación. –Me gustaría conocerla.

Y sin que ella lo supiera, una persona permanecía fuera de la ventana, oculta entre las sombras, manteniéndose en el aire gracias a un par de hermosas alas en su espalda. Ella era, sin que Tomoyo lo supiera, su hada madrina.

.--.

Al día siguiente el príncipe Eriol y su primo tenían su partido de tenis. Sus guardias personales mantenían vigilancia, principalmente para mantenerlos protegidos de ciertas chicas que se mantenían tan cerca como era posible.

En cierto momento el príncipe de Lang golpeó la pelota muy lejos.

-Estás descuidando mucho tu derecha Eriol. –se quejó el joven.

-Ya deja de criticarme primo. –replicó Eriol mientras iba a buscar la pelota.

Se acercó hasta un grupo de chicas, y notó que una de ellas sostenía en su mano la pelota...era Asuka.

-Señorita... –comenzó Eriol.

Asuka le extendió la pelota mientras hacia ademanes de coquetería algo excesivos.

-Muchas gracias señorita... –comenzó Eriol.

-Asuka, Lady Asuka Mihara. –dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

-Un placer Lady Mihara. –dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta.

A media vuelta Eriol se detuvo, pues le parecía haber visto algo; parpadeó varias veces, y buscó con la mirada, pero no la vio.

.--.

En ese mismo momento Tomoyo se acababa de esconder detrás de una columna. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul pálido sencillo.

-No puede verme ahorita. –murmuró Tomoyo abriéndose paso entre las chicas. –Asuka está aquí, y eso significa que la Baronesa también. Si me descubren me las veré negras. Además, la Sra. Minou y Rika me están esperando en el mercado.

Con eso Tomoyo sacó una pañoleta blanca y con ella se cubrió el cabello. Para luego salir y perderse entre la multitud del pueblo.

.--.

Del otro lado del campo de juego se encontraban las damas de la corte. Ahí se encontraba Naoko observando todo algo aburrida, la verdad es que estaba ahí principalmente por obligación, porque en realidad a ella no le interesaban todos esos eventos de sociedad.

-Preferiría estar en el árbol de la propiedad, leyendo. –murmuró Naoko.

-Buenos días mi lady, ¿Está ocupado éste lugar? –preguntó un joven que acababa de llegar, él era alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel.

-No, adelante, puede sentarse. –dijo Naoko sonriendo. –Soy Lady Naoko Yanagisawa

-Un placer conocerla mi lady. –dijo el joven. –Soy Lord Tenshi Yamazaki.

Naoko sonrió, y al cabo de unos minutos ambos jóvenes conversaban en voz baja.

.--.

Y muy cerca de Naoko, una joven se encontraba recargada en una columna. Llevaba un vestido verde oliva, y un paño le cubría la cabeza y parte del rostro. Era Fa, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al príncipe Lang.

Y el joven príncipe de Lang ya había notado la presencia de la joven y sonreía, decidido a probarle a su prometida que podía vencer a Eriol sin problemas.

-¿Intentas impresionar a tu novia? –preguntó Eriol.

-Prometida, es mi prometida. –aclaró Lang. -¿Y qué me dices tú? Todas las demás chicas aquí presentes sólo te miran a ti.

-Sí... –murmuró Eriol, parecía decepcionado. Luego agregó para sí: "Aunque la que yo quería que estuviera aquí, parece que no vino."

Lang notó la decepción de su primo y supuso que era por una chica(o mejor dicho la ausencia de una chica), así que prefirió quedarse callado.

.--.

Un rato después el juego terminó. Lang esquivó a las admiradoras de su primo, para poder acercarse a su prometida.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. –dijo Lang con una sonrisa. –Pero, ¿por qué el disfraz?

-Sabes que me gusta pasar desapercibida, -respondió Fa. –Si me ven sabrán quien soy y...bueno, será muy aburrido.

-Cierto. –dijo Lang. –Quizá yo debí hacer lo mismo cuando salí de mi reino.

-Pero tú tenías que arreglar asuntos importantes con el rey. –dijo Fa. –Y por cierto, yo creo que hay un soplón en palacio, porque aquí no se ha hablado en toda la mañana de otra cosa que no sea la cancelación del compromiso del príncipe Eriol con una princesa de Lang.

-Vaya que los chismes corren rápido. –dijo Lang. –Y ésta vez no es una mentira como las de Takashi.

-Por cierto, vi a su hermano Tenshi con Lady Naoko. –comentó Fa.

-Así que ya llegó. –dijo Lang. –A Takashi le alegrará saberlo, me dijo que no había visto a su hermano en mucho tiempo.

-Pues yo tampoco he visto a mi hermano en un tiempo. –dijo Fa. –Aunque quiera no puedo estar yendo a visitarlo con todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿por fin me dirás que asunto tan importante te tiene aquí, tan secreto que no me has querido decir? –preguntó Lang.

-Pues por algo es secreto, ¿no? –preguntó Fa con una tierna sonrisa. –Y no, no puedo decírtelo aún, pero pronto.

-¿Pronto?

-Sí, te prometo que después del baile me quedaré en el castillo de los Hiiragizawa y te explicaré todo ¿Está bien?

-Está bien, acepto.

-Y ahora ya me tengo que ir que me están esperando.

Ya cuando Fa se iba a ir Lang la detuvo sorpresivamente, le apartó un poco el paño de su rostro y la besó. Ella le respondió el beso, luego sonrió, y se marchó.

.--.

En el mercado Tomoyo estaba de pie junto a la Sra. Minou; mientras que Rika acomodaba los sacos con semillas, y verduras que Terada había acarreado. Era día de ventas para ellas.

-Buenos días mi querida dama. –dijo un hombre acercándose.

Era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño tan oscuro que algunos dirían que se veía sucio, ojos negros bajo unas cejas muy espesas, bigote y barba de candado, su expresión ceñuda hacía parecer que siempre estaba de mal humor, y por su vestimenta podía deducirse que se trataba de un noble.

-¿Desea lo de siempre? –preguntó la Sra. Minou ofreciéndole una bolsa, mientras Tomoyo procuraba alejarse de él.

-Sí, mis hombres lo llevarán. –dijo el Sr. –Pero ahora quisiera hablar con Tomoyo.

-Tengo mucho trabajo. –dijo Tomoyo pasándole unas patatas a Rika. –No tengo tiempo.

-Ah pero, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. –dijo él esquivando a Rika y sujetando a Tomoyo del brazo.

-Suélteme por favor Sr. Wong. –pidió Tomoyo. –Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. –dijo Lord Wong. –Mi oferta sigue en pie.

-Discúlpeme, -dijo Tomoyo soltándose y alejándose de él nuevamente. –Pero el único trato que quiero tener con un usted es el de vendedora-cliente, nada más.

-Mi querida niña, ya te lo dije: cásate conmigo, deja este...mercado, y ven conmigo. –insistió Wong.

-Me preguntó lo mismo la semana pasada, y la anterior a esa, y la anterior. –dijo Tomoyo. –Esas veces mi respuesta fue no, y sigue siendo no.

-Estoy seguro que algún día cambiarás de opinión. –dijo Wong mientras se retiraba.

-Lo dudo mucho. –murmuró Tomoyo entre dientes.

-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? ¿Qué quería Wong ésta vez? –preguntó Sakura llegando.

-Lo mismo de siempre. –intervino Rika. –Pedirle que se case con ella.

-Está loco. –exclamó Sakura. –Él le dobla la edad y quiere casarse con ella.

-Eso le dijimos las primeras cinco veces que vino. –dijo la Sra. Minou. –Pero es inútil, y no nos conviene dejar de tener tratos con él, porque es uno de nuestros mejores clientes.

De pronto Sakura sintió algo y volteó.

Por la calle se acercaba una comitiva con varios guardias con los uniformes de la familia Hiiragizawa Al frente iba una mujer con el traje azul, y un hombre vestido de verde, el uniforme de los guardias del reino Lang. Detrás de ellos iban quienes parecían ser tres mujeres, la más joven viendo al guardia, la mayor(madre) caminando en silencio junto al príncipe de Lang, y detrás iba la tercera mujer...¡Platicando con el primo del príncipe Lang! ¡El príncipe Eriol!

-Tomoyo, necesito que vengas conmigo, se me olvidó algo. –dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió, al darse la vuelta vio a la comitiva.

"El príncipe Eriol." Pensó ella. "No puede verme aquí, así. Será mejor irme con Sakura."

-Enseguida regresamos Rika, Sra. Minou. –dijo Tomoyo.

Ambas jóvenes se alejaron lo más discretamente posible, esquivando a la comitiva que, por alguna razón, ambas temían.


	6. Invitación

**Capítulo 5.- Invitación.**

Esa tarde Tomoyo seguía con sus deberes. Sakura se había ido por un par de días.

-Señorita, señorita venga pronto. –llamó la Sra. Minou desde la ventana.

Tomoyo dejó inmediatamente en el suelo la cubeta con agua que estaba cargando y fue al interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras y vio que alguien había entrado al cuarto que perteneciera a su madre.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Buscando vestidos. –dijo Chiharu.

-Aunque prácticamente toda la ropa de tu madre está pasada de moda. –se quejó Asuka apartando otro vestido.

-¿Para qué lo quieren? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Habrá un baile en 3 días, en palacio. –dijo la Baronesa sacando una invitación con el sello real. –Es una fiesta de máscaras, en honor al primo del príncipe Eriol y su prometida.

-¿La prometida del príncipe Eriol? –preguntó Tomoyo, perdida entre las palabras de su madrastra.

-No tonta, -dijo Asuka. –Del príncipe de Lang. Es un joven apuesto, elegante, aunque muy serio. No es mi tipo.

-Además escuché decir que el príncipe Eriol canceló su compromiso con la princesa del Reino Lang. –dijo Chiharu.

-Así es. –dijo la Baronesa con una sonrisa. –Así que es la oportunidad de Asuka para conquistarlo. Debemos estar al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, de todos los lugares a donde vaya, para crear encuentros 'casuales'.

-Parece que en vez de conquista fueran de cacería. –murmuró Tomoyo algo molesta.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes. –dijo Asuka mientras seguía aventando la ropa. –Como te la pasas fregando pisos y lavando trastes, no sabes lo que es estar con la alta sociedad.

"Si ella supiera..." pensó Tomoyo.

-Yo lo que quisiera saber es quien es esa Condesa. –murmuró Chiharu.

-¿Condesa? ¿Qué Condesa? –preguntaron Asuka y su madre a la vez.

-Ayer lo mencionó un guardia. –dijo Chiharu, sorprendida de que por primera vez tenía toda la atención de su madre y hermana. –Hace apenas unos días que la conoció, pero el amor que le profesa es muy grande. Nadie sabe realmente cómo se llama, ni dónde vive, algunos dicen que está de visita desde otro reino. No se sabe mucho de ella, sólo que es muy hermosa, y tiene al príncipe realmente cautivado.

Tomoyo sonreía para si misma, mientras que por fuera trataba de mantenerse indiferente. Era ella de quien estaba hablando su hermanastra, lo sabía, pero ellas no.

-Tenemos que averiguar quién es, es preciso. –dijo la Baronesa.

-Mira esto. –dijo Asuka de pronto.

Tomoyo volvió a la realidad al verla a ella desenvolver un vestido blanco largo de hombros descubiertos, mangas largas, triangulares, transparentes; los bordados eran plateados y finos.

-¿Y ese vestido? –preguntó Chiharu.

-Ese vestido no lo tendrán. –dijo Tomoyo arrebatándoselo a Asuka.

-Así que ése es el ajuar de novia de tu madre. –dijo la Baronesa con burla. –No puedo creer como alguien de tan baja condición económica pudo conseguir un vestido tan fino. Bueno, es el único fino.

-Y hay un par de zapatillas para hacer juego. –dijo Chiharu sacando del baúl un par de zapatillas cristalinas, polvorientas.

-Dámelas. –indicó Tomoyo.

Chiharu las soltó de inmediato.

-Como si mi hija se fuera a poner una baratija para ir al baile. –dijo la Baronesa Adelaida con tono despectivo.

-Éstas cosas no les pertenecen. –dijo Tomoyo. –Son el último recuerdo de mi madre y no les permitiré tenerlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Asuka. -¿Piensas ponértelo para el baile?

-Tomoyo Daidouji. –dijo la Baronesa con tono autoritario, como tratando de infundir miedo. –Si acaso tienes el más mínimo deseo de asistir a ese baile, obviamente no para lograr la gran cosa pero al menos para ver el triunfo de Asuka, más te vale que me devuelvas esas cosas ahora mismo.

Tomoyo sujetó el vestido envuelto y las zapatillas con fuerza.

-Estarás castigada si no me obedeces. –dijo la Baronesa. –Y definitivamente no te dejaré ir al baile.

-Hagan lo que quieran. –dijo Tomoyo dándose la vuelta. –Pero esto no lo tendrán.

Y con eso ella se marchó.

-Ésta me las pagarás, chiquilla maleducada. –amenazó la Baronesa.

Pero no hubo réplica, Tomoyo ya se había marchado.

.--.

Mientras tanto, a un reino de distancia, en el Reino Avalon, una joven bajaba de su caballo, un caballo de piel clara, y crin dorada. Era muy elegante.

-Es un gusto verte de regreso Sakura. –dijo un joven. Él era alto, de cabellera tan clara que casi era blanca, ojos dorado y traje color vino.

-A mi también me da gusto volver a verte Yue. –dijo Sakura sonriendo. -¿Están mi hermano y mi padre en casa?

-Sí, -respondió Yue. –Están en la sala con mi hermano.

Sakura asintió. El hermano de Yue era Yukito, se suponía que eran gemelos, aunque en realidad eran polos opuestos. Físicamente Yukito tenía ojos miel y cabello gris; y en cuanto a carácter Yukito era muy alegre y animado, mientras que Yue se caracterizaba por su seriedad.

Sakura entró a su casa tranquilamente. No tardó en llegar a la sala, donde su hermano Touya, su padre Fujitaka y Yue se encontraban reunidos.

-Hasta que el monstruo se aparece. –dijo Touya al ver a su hermana.

-¡Hermano! –gritó Sakura. –Deja de decirme así.

-Es un gusto que vuelvas hija. –dijo Fujitaka. –No te habíamos visto en unos días.

-He estado algo ocupada papá. –dijo Sakura. –Pero ya casi está todo listo. Estoy casi segura que ella es a quien hemos estado buscando desde hace años.

-¿Por qué no simplemente se lo preguntas y ya? –preguntó Touya.

-No puedo hacer eso hermano. –dijo Sakura. -¿Cómo voy a ir a preguntarle sobre su madre? Si me equivoco sólo la entristecería. No quiero eso. Además, cuando se lo diga, se dará cuenta de quien soy.

-Y de que usas magia. –agregó Yue entrando.

-Esa es una razón si, aunque la menos importante. –respondió Sakura.

En ese momento entraron en la habitación un grupo de mujeres de atuendos algo extravagantes.

-Hola amigas. –saludó Sakura.

Se le acercó una de las mujeres, se veía idéntica a Sakura, aunque en ese momento su cuerpo brilló, su cabello creció y se volvió aguamarina, sus ojos eran de un verde-azulado.

-¿Todo bien ama? –preguntó la mujer.

-Mirror, eres la esposa de mi hermano, soy tu cuñada, y tu amiga. No tu ama. –dijo Sakura sonriéndole, volteó a ver a las demás. –Todas ustedes son libres, espíritus de Clow, yo las liberé.

-Así como nos separaste a Yue y a mí. –dijo Yukito.

-Bueno, -dijo Sakura. –Era extraño verlos a ambos como una misma persona cuando tienen un carácter tan diferente.

-Pues más te vale que te quedes ya aquí. –dijo Touya acercándose a Mirror por atrás. –Ya estoy cansado de que mi esposa tenga que ocupar tu lugar.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tendré que irme otra vez. –respondió Sakura. –En verdad lo siento Mirror. Les prometo que será la última vez.

-No hay problema amiga. –dijo Mirror sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Touya.

-Tres días. –respondió Sakura. –En tres días estaré en un baile que ha de celebrarse en el castillo de los Hiiragizawa, en el reino Leed. Entonces los secretos terminarán, todos.

-Así será hija, así será. –dijo Fujitaka.

* * *

Y se ha revelado más de Sakura, de quien es en realidad y por qué ayuda a Tomoyo...creo que al menos parte de ésto ya se veía venir, pero en fin. En los próximos capis lo que todos ustedes han estado esperando! (o al menos algunos) ET!!


	7. Sólo Eriol

**Capítulo 6.- Sólo Eriol**

Tomoyo se encontraba en el campo, recogiendo flores. Naoko se encontraba cerca de ahí, dibujando, era otro de sus pasatiempos.

-Acéptalo, odias la idea de que el príncipe se fije en Asuka. –dijo Naoko alzando su vista por sobre el cuaderno.

-A mi no me importaría. –respondió Tomoyo.

-Mientes, -replicó Naoko. –Asuka sería la reina, y tú, "Condesa" les servirás el desayuno en la cama.

-Y se irán al palacio. –dijo Tomoyo. –Y yo me quedaré con la finca, y las cosas cambiarán.

-Entonces supongo que si lo volvieras a ver le dirías que se vaya y no vuelva. –dijo Naoko.

-Yo le diría: Majestad, mi familia, es su familia, por favor llévesela. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y girando con un ramillete de flores en sus manos.

-Perfecto. –dijo Naoko sonriendo. –Porque ahí viene.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Tomoyo.

De inmediato soltó las flores y corrió a esconderse detrás de una pila de heno.

Naoko se rió.

-Disculpe señorita. –dijo el príncipe Eriol acercándose.

-Lady Naoko. –dijo ella con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

-Lady Naoko. –dijo Eriol. –Me gustaría saber si ha visto a mi primo, el príncipe de Lang.

-Me temo que no su alteza. –respondió Naoko.

-Lo he estado buscando. –dijo Eriol. –Lo vi venir en ésta dirección. Bueno, supongo que fue un error.

-Pero el viaje no fue en vano. –intervino Naoko. –La Condesa Sonomi Amamiya.

-¿La conoce? –preguntó Eriol con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, está de visita en casa de su prima, la Baronesa Adelaida Mihara. –respondió Naoko, por un momento alzó la vista, para ver a Tomoyo negando desesperadamente con la cabeza.

-Eso será un problema. –murmuró Eriol, no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con Asuka.

-No lo creo, pues sé, que ahora, en este momento, ella está sola. –dijo Naoko con una pícara sonrisa.

-Bien, -dijo Eriol sonriendo ampliamente. –Entonces iré a verla.

Con eso Eriol arreó su caballo, detrás iba su guardia personal: Ruby Moon; y también el guardia personal de su primo: Takashi Yamasaki; y el hermano de éste Tenshi Yamazaki. Éste último se detuvo frente a Naoko.

-¿Querría acompañarme mi lady? –invitó Tenshi.

-Será un honor. –dijo Naoko. –Un momento.

Con eso Naoko tomó su cuaderno y lápices y fue a dejarlos en una mesa en el jardín.

Tomoyo logró llegar hasta detrás de árbol sin ser vista.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que yo estaba en casa de la Baronesa? –preguntó Tomoyo, aunque no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo. –Irá a buscarme.

-Entonces tendrás que correr. –dijo Naoko con una sonrisa pícara volteándose.

Alcanzó a ver una sutil sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo; quien de inmediato echó a correr a campo traviesa hacia su casa.

.---.

Unos minutos después el príncipe Eriol se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa. Apenas había tocado cuando ésta se abrió y apareció Tomoyo con un vestido azul celeste, en el cabello llevaba un tocado plateado muy fino.

-Buenos días Condesa Sonomi.

-Buenos días príncipe Eriol. –replicó Tomoyo con una reverencia. –No esperaba verlo.

-¿No pensaba ir a la misa? –preguntó Eriol.

-Mi Fe es mejor apreciada lejos de las multitudes. –replicó Tomoyo.

-La entiendo, yo estoy en la misma situación. –dijo Eriol. –Es por eso que me dirigía al monasterio, los monjes tienen una gran colección de libros y pintura, un verdadero arte, estoy seguro que le encantará.

-No es justo majestad. –dijo Tomoyo con fingida seriedad. –Usted ya descubrió mi debilidad, yo aún no conozco la suya.

-Creí que era bastante obvio. –dijo Eriol dirigiendo una mirada significativa.

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco.

En ese momento la escolta los alcanzó.

-Pueden retirarse. –les dijo Eriol. –No los necesitaré. Hoy soy...sólo Eriol.

Tomoyo tomó su brazo y abordó el carruaje, mientras la escolta se marchaba, y junto a Tenshi Yamazaki iba Naoko.

.---.

Frente a la iglesia se encontraban la Baronesa Adelaida, Asuka y Chiharu. En ese momento un hombre uniformado se acercó. Le entregó algo envuelto en un pañuelo a la Baronesa, y luego le dijo algo al oído.

-Mmm...muy bien hecho. –dijo la Baronesa. –Estoy segura que cuando Asuka sea reina podremos tener "otras" relaciones.

-Me encantará. –dijo el guardia con una sonrisa.

La Baronesa dejó ver una sonrisa malvada mientras guardaba el objeto envuelto en su vestido, y entraba a la iglesia acompañada de sus hijas.

.---.

Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en el monasterio. Ella estaba admirada con todas las pinturas que había en las paredes, y la gran cantidad de libros en libreros que llegaban más alto que ella.

-Esto es maravilloso. –dijo Tomoyo fascinada.

-Escoja un libro. –dijo Eriol.

-Es como si tuviera que elegir mi estrella favorita. –dijo Tomoyo.

-Parece que esto le gusta más de lo que imaginé. –dijo Eriol.

-En mi familia siempre se inculcó el hábito de la buena lectura. Pero además, mi padre era pintor. –explicó Tomoyo. –Solía pintarnos a mí y a mi madre antes que ella muriera. Después no volvió a pintar, dijo que le recordaba demasiado a ella.

-¿Usted pinta? –preguntó Eriol.

-No muy seguido. Aunque atesoro todas las pinturas de mi padre, me traen muchos recuerdos.

-Pero no sólo de recuerdos vive el hombre.

-Eso es cierto, los recuerdos son pasado. Y los seres humanos también tenemos un presente y un futuro. Y también debemos de pensar en eso.

-Sonomi, usted es una persona increíble, tan diferente a todas las demás que he conocido. Nunca nadie en toda mi vida me había hablado con la elocuencia, la pasión con la que usted se expresa. Me tiene realmente cautivado.

-Me honra mucho que piense eso de mi príncipe.

Eriol le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para bajar por la escalera.

.---.

La misa había terminado, y las personas ya abandonaban la iglesia.

-Vamos Asuka. –dijo la Baronesa entregándole a su hija el objeto que una hora antes le diera el guardia. –Es ahora o nunca.

Asuka asintió tomando el objeto que su madre le ofrecía y fue rápidamente hacia el carruaje donde los reyes Hiiragizawa y Lady Mizuki acababan de abordar.

-Disculpe, su majestad. –dijo Asuka extendiendo el objeto en su mano. –Creo que dejó caer esto cuando salía.

El objeto era una hermosa cadena con un dije de oro con un rubí incrustado.

-No recuerdo habérmelo puesto esta mañana. –murmuró la reina a su esposo, mientras tomaba el collar de manos de Asuka.

El rey la miró en silencio. Kaho observaba a la joven con duda, había algo que no encajaba.

-Gracias niña. –dijo la reina. –No cualquiera devolvería una joya tan valiosa.

El rey asintió.

-Es un placer servirle majestad. –dijo Asuka con una sonrisa falsa y una reverencia.

Lentamente Asuka se dio la vuelta para volver donde su madre.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó la reina en voz baja.

-Asuka Mihara. –respondió Kaho.

-Espera Asuka. –llamó la reina. –Quiero que nos volvamos a ver, mañana para tomar el té. E invita a tu madre.

-Así lo haré majestad. –dijo Asuka con otra reverencia y yendo donde su madre.

.---.

A mitad del bosque Eriol ayudaba a Tomoyo a bajar del carruaje, al cual se le había roto una rueda.

-Es en verdad una pena. –dijo él a Tomoyo.

-No importa, podremos seguir a pie. –replicó Tomoyo.

-¿A pie? ¿Hasta la ciudad? –preguntó Eriol.

-Sí, ¿Qué acaso no tiene sentido de aventura príncipe? –preguntó Tomoyo comenzando a caminar.

-Puesto de esa manera. –murmuró Eriol yendo tras ella.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras ambos caminaban.

* * *

Algo de ET para todos ustedes fanáticos de ésta pareja, y habrá todavía más en el próximo capi; ésto es, podríamos decir, como la calma previa a la tormenta...


	8. Verdad o Reto

**Capítulo 7.- Verdad o Reto.**

La Baronesa y sus hijas acababan de llegar a su casa.

-No podemos confiarnos niñas. –dijo Adelaida. –El príncipe no estuvo hoy en la iglesia, hay que averiguar por qué, dónde estaba, y con quién.

-Aún falta conseguir los vestidos para el baile, es pasado mañana. –dijo Asuka.

-Mañana iremos de compras. –dijo Adelaida entrando.

-Disculpe señora. –dijo Rika. -¿Usted quitó las alfombras de las recámaras?

-No, -dijo la Baronesa. -¿Por qué?

-Tampoco están. –respondió Rika.

-Pues entonces también se los restaré a su sueldo. –dijo Adelaida. -¡Tomoyo! ¡¿Dónde está esa muchacha?

-Seguro está por ahí cazando conejos con los dientes. –dijo Asuka con burla.

Con eso las tres mujeres entraron riendo. Rika se quedó en la puerta con la Sra. Minou para cerrar la puerta.

-Al menos no le dije de los candelabros de plata. –murmuró Rika.

-Si le sigues diciendo a la Baronesa sobre cada cosa que se pierde vamos a terminar pagándole por trabajar. –dijo la Sra. Minou molesta.

Rika asintió mientras atrancaba la puerta.

.---.

-¿En verdad pensó que conocía el camino a mi propio castillo? –preguntó Eriol dando vueltas al pie de un árbol.

Justo a un lado se encontraba, en el suelo, un vestido azul celeste, el mismo que Tomoyo llevara puesto hacía un rato.

-Pues es su castillo ¿no? –preguntó Tomoyo algo irónica.

Ella se encontraba sobre una torre de piedras que se alzaba junto a un gran roble, lo único que llevaba puesto era su fondo (ropa interior).

-No puedo creer que yo esté esperando acá abajo mientras usted se encuentra allá arriba, y en paños menores. –dijo Eriol.

-Yo soy más ligera, -replicó Tomoyo. –Y definitivamente no podía subir con el vestido puesto.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, iba a decir algo cuando Tomoyo interrumpió.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ya lo vi! –gritó Tomoyo en ese momento. –Ya sé cómo llegar.

-Condesa, -dijo Eriol volteando hacia donde ella se encontraba. –Rescata sirvientes, nada sola, da el día libre a los sirvientes, escala árboles, ¿hay algo que no pueda hacer?

-Volar. –respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa extendiendo los brazos. –Y ahora de la vuelta para que pueda bajar.

Eriol suspiró y se volteó, para encontrarse con un puño que se estrelló con su rostro. Fue tal el golpe que Eriol se cayó de espaldas.

-Quédese arriba señorita. –dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie y desenvainando su espada. –Yo me haré cargo.

El hombre que lo había golpeado también sacó una espada para enfrentar a Eriol.

-Mi esposa le agradece éste vestido señorita. –dijo otro hombre levantando el vestido azul.

-Devuélvame mi vestido señor. –dijo Tomoyo bajando del árbol ágilmente.

Eriol y el primer hombre comenzaron un duelo de espadas.

En ese momento Tomoyo saltó sobre el hombre que sostenía el vestido; éste dejó caer la ropa mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Tomoyo. Y lo logró, la sostuvo por la espalda y le puso una daga al cuello.

-¡Suélteme! –gritó Tomoyo. -¡Le ordeno que me suelte!

-Déjenla, su problema no es con ella... –dijo Eriol con una mano en su labio partido. –Es conmigo.

-Suéltala. –dijo el que aún sostenía una espada frente a Eriol.

El segundo hombre asintió y dejó ir a Tomoyo. Ella dio dos pasos y se puso junto a Eriol.

-Debe dejarnos ir. –dijo Tomoyo con firmeza.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó el primer hombre.

-Porque no es correcto lo que ustedes hacen. –replicó Tomoyo.

-Una mujer de sociedad hablando de lo que es correcto. –dijo el primer hombre, el líder, con ironía. –No sabe lo que nosotros vivimos. No comprende.

-Se sorprendería de todo lo que sé y comprendo. –dijo Tomoyo con un suspiro. –Pero el hecho es que nosotros no les hemos hecho nada malo, no tienen por qué atacarnos, no les hemos dado razones.

-Señorita. –dijo el líder. –En toda mi vida como gitano nunca había oído a alguien decir algo tan cierto, y a la vez tan falso. Pues si no son parte de la solución, son parte del problema.

-¿Y ustedes creen ser la solución de algún problema? –preguntó Tomoyo firmemente.

Eriol la miró con sorpresa, no podía creer que aún en esa situación ella mantuviera su firmeza y carácter.

-Mire señorita. –dijo el líder. –Haré un trato con usted. Si logra demostrar que usted es mejor que mis hombres en algo, cualquier cosa, la dejaré marcharse, a usted y al principito ese. –señaló a Eriol.

Eriol estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Tomoyo lo detuvo con la mano.

-Acepto. –dijo Tomoyo con seriedad.

Los gitanos se rieron.

-Bien, elija la prueba. –dijo el líder.

-Equilibrio. –dijo Tomoyo con calma.

Los gitanos la miraron asombrados. Tomoyo caminó hasta quedar junto a un árbol caído.

-Reto a uno de ustedes, quien sea, -dijo Tomoyo. –A que pasen de ida y vuelta sobre éste tronco llevando en sus manos y cabeza lo que el resto diga.

-Bien. –dijo el líder. Señaló a un gitano a su derecha. –Tú irás.

Los demás sacaron una charola (probablemente se la habían robado horas antes), y un montón de objetos que pusieron sobre la charola.

Tomoyo la tomó con ambas manos y cruzó el tronco de ida y de regreso. El gitano hizo lo mismo sin problemas. Después ambos lo hicieron con la charola en la cabeza, también les salió bien.

-Tengo una idea. –dijo otro gitano sacando otra charola.

Llenaron ambas charolas de objetos y las entregaron a Tomoyo. Ella acomodó las charolas sobre sus brazos y rápidamente hizo el recorrido. El gitano también lo hizo fácilmente.

Entonces el líder mando traer una tercera charola llena de objetos.

-Eso es ridículo, ella no... –comenzó Eriol.

-No hay problema. –dijo Tomoyo acomodándose las charolas, una en la cabeza y las otras en los brazos. "Después de todo lo hago a diario." pensó

Con eso Tomoyo puso un pie sobre el tronco, vaciló unos momentos, luego subió el otro. Los gitanos vieron como la charola de la cabeza se balanceaba un poco, pero antes de que pudieran cantar victoria Tomoyo se equilibró y comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Los gitanos, así como Eriol, la miraron con una gran sorpresa en su rostro. Entonces Tomoyo decidió presumir un poco más; alzó un pie, lo agitó, luego lo bajó, hizo lo mismo con el otro pie, hasta que pareció que estaba bailando sobre el tronco. Después de varios segundos ella bajó.

-Increíble... –murmuró Eriol sin poder creerlo.

El gitano tomó las tres charolas y comenzó a caminar, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando se tambaleó y se le cayeron dos de las tres charolas. Los reflejos de Tomoyo fueron más rápidos que sus propios pensamientos, se movió ágilmente y sostuvo las dos charolas.

-Gané. –dijo Tomoyo sencillamente dejando las charolas a un lado.

-Realmente me tiene, nos tiene a todos sorprendidos señorita. –dijo el líder.

-Espero que ya nos permita irnos. –dijo Tomoyo quitándole el vestido a otro gitano.

-Ah pero no necesitan irse. –dijo el líder más animado. –Quédense con nosotros. Acompáñennos un rato más.

.---.

Unas horas más tarde Tomoyo y Eriol estaban riendo.

-Su turno Condesa. –dijo Eriol.

-Bien, -dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. -¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad. –dijo Eriol.

-¿Qué es lo que menos desea? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ser rey. –respondió Eriol.

Tomoyo lo miró confundida.

-No deseo ser rey. –dijo Eriol. –Daría lo que fuera por ser libre.

-Pero príncipe Eriol, ¿no se da cuenta de todas las cosas maravillosas que podría lograr siendo rey? –preguntó Tomoyo. –Todas las cosas que podría hacer por su gente, por su pueblo. La gente lo obedecería y podría lograr tanto bien. Usted nació con privilegios, y éstos conllevan responsabilidades específicas, podría lograr tantas cosas... –Tomoyo rió nerviosamente. –Lo siento, he hablado demasiado, como siempre.

-No, para nada. –negó Eriol. –Me encanta escuchar su voz.

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco aunque hizo lo posible por disimularlo.

-¿Verdad o reto? –preguntó Eriol.

-Verdad. –dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Qué es lo que desearía por sobre todas las cosas? –preguntó Eriol.

-Volver a ver a mis padres. –respondió Tomoyo. –Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, y mi padre me crió sola durante cuatro años, que fue cuando él murió. Aún recuerdo ese día, yo traté de ser fuerte, de no llorar, quería gritarle que no me dejara, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que él se iría.

-Debió ser muy duro para usted pasar todos estos años sin sus padres. –dijo Eriol.

-Sí ha sido difícil, -dijo Tomoyo. –Pero aún tengo a mis amigos, y confío que algún día encontraré mi verdadera felicidad.

Eriol se sorprendió de la manera de hablar de la joven que tenía enfrente. Pese a que ambos tenían la misma edad él siempre había sido muy inmaduro, muy infantil, mientras que ella reunía la madurez de toda una mujer. La admiraba por eso, por eso y muchas cosas más.

-¿Verdad o reto? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Verdad. –dijo Eriol.

-¿Desea casarse? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Sí, -respondió Eriol. –Pero no con la princesa de Lang, una joven que ni siquiera conozco. Deseo casarme con una joven a la que yo conozca y ame, y que me ame por quien soy, no por lo que soy. Que me ame, no por ser príncipe, o rey, sino por ser simplemente Eriol.

Tomoyo se sintió muy conmovida por eso, y en verdad coincidía con él.

-Mi turno, ¿verdad o reto? –preguntó Eriol.

-Reto. –respondió Tomoyo decidida a cambiar la situación.

-Béseme. –retó Eriol, ni él mismo podía creer que lo había dicho.

Tomoyo lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, aunque no estaba dispuesta a perder. Lentamente se fue acercando al príncipe Eriol.

"No puedo creerlo," Pensó Eriol. "Realmente va a hacerlo."

"Sólo es un reto. Sólo lo hago por eso." Se repetía Tomoyo mentalmente.

Finalmente Tomoyo unió sus labios con los de Eriol en un rápido beso, sin cerrar los ojos y separándose de él de inmediato. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Eriol puso una mano en su nuca y empujó su rostro de vuelta hacia él, besándola suave y largamente. Poco a poco a Tomoyo se le pasó el shock y acomodó sus manos en los hombros de Eriol, mientras él ponía su segunda mano en la cintura de ella, ambos besándose tiernamente con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un grito y una risa, el líder de los gitanos los señalaba y reía a la vez, parecía encantado con la situación.

.---.

Unas horas después Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron a la finca donde ella vivía.

-Aquí. –dijo Tomoyo en voz baja. –No quiero despertar a los demás en la casa.

Eriol asintió desmontando del caballo de un salto. Después ayudó a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo. Y cuando ella lo hizo, sin querer fue a dar a los brazos de él.

Eriol le sonrió y la besó, ella tuvo que mantenerse de puntas para quedar a su altura.

-Pasé una noche maravillosa príncipe. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Eriol, mi nombre es Eriol. –dijo él.

Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa y fue hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Sonomi, -llamó Eriol. -¿Conoces las ruinas de Clow?

Tomoyo volteó a verlo y asintió.

-Voy ahí seguido, -dijo él. –Para poder pensar, y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Me gustaría que nos viéramos ahí mañana, ¿irías?

-Haré lo posible. –respondió Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te esperaré todo el día. –dijo Eriol mientras volvía a montar en el caballo.

Tomoyo continuó sonriendo mientras entraba en la casa y se iba a dormir.

* * *

Algo de romance para los amantes de ET! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Vamos llegando a la mitad de la historia, pero lo mejor está aún por venir. Sé que muchos verán ésto como un rewrite de "Por Siempre Cenicienta", sólo con nuevos nombres en los personajes, pero les aseguro que más cambios vienen en un futuro cercano.

Les tengo una pequeña oferta a todos por las próximas Navidades. Si consigo superar el número máximo de reviews que he tenido en un capítulo (11, hace dos capítulos), les prometo subir el capítulo que sigue pronto, antes del Día de Reyes (6 de Enero); quizás incluso antes de Año Nuevo; aunque desde luego eso depende de cuantos reviews reciba y que tan rápido. Sé que hay gente leyendo ésto, por favor díganme que piensan!


	9. Zapatillas o Pintura

¡13 Reviews! He de admitir que los tenía desde mediados de la semana pasada, pero las fiestas y demás me han tenido algo ocupada. Pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen:

**Capítulo 8.- Zapatillas o Pintura.**

Tomoyo despertó sintiendo como alguien le daba golpecitos en su espalda repetidamente.

-Despierta ya niña. –decía una voz sonando bastante molesta. -¿Estás dormida?

-No... –murmuró Tomoyo, se volteó a tiempo para ver a su madrastra y hermanastras de pie junto a su cama. –Sí...

-¿A qué hora llegaste? –preguntó Asuka. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Llegué tarde, me perdí en el bosque. –respondió Tomoyo aún muy adormilada.

-Mentirosa. –dijo la Baronesa molesta.

-Mm... –murmuró Tomoyo.

-Levántate ya. –dijo la Baronesa.

-¿Qué no piensas preparar el desayuno? –preguntó Asuka.

-Tienen dos manos ¿no? –preguntó Tomoyo. –Prepárenselo ustedes solas.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Asuka y su madre a la vez.

Tomoyo les dio la espalda.

-Chiharu, -llamó Adelaida.

-Sí madre. –dijo la joven

-Ve abajo y pon a calentar agua. –ordenó la Baronesa.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Chiharu. Refunfuñó. –Lo sabía, lo sabía.

Con eso Chiharu salió bastante molesta.

.---.

En el palacio, había otra persona que tampoco despertaba.

-Príncipe Eriol, despierte. –llamaban dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Ellas eran hermanas gemelas, la primera era pelirroja de ojos rubí, ataviada con un traje de la guardia real, era la guardiana personal del príncipe Eriol: Ruby Moon Akizuki; la segunda tenía el cabello castaño-rojizo y los ojos marrones brillantes, ataviada con un vestido gris, era dama de compañía de la reina: Nakuru Akizuki.

Eriol se giraba hacia un lado y otro, pero no se despertaba.

-¿Dónde habrá estado? –preguntó Ruby.

-¿Y a qué hora habrá llegado? –preguntó Nakuru.

-Debe haber sido muy tarde, para seguir dormido tan tarde. –dijo Ruby. –Normalmente el amo Eriol es el primero en levantarse en este castillo.

-Quizá una chica tiene que ver en todo esto. –dijo Nakuru emocionada.

-Yo no estoy muy segura. –dijo su hermana con duda.

-Pues si sigue sin despertarse sus majestades se van a molestar. –murmuró Nakuru con duda.

Ambas hermanas se miraron en silencio, cuando el rey Hiiragizawa se enojaba, era de temer.

-Yo lo despierto. –dijo el príncipe de Lang entrando.

Antes que alguna de las jóvenes pudiera reaccionar, el joven vació un cubo de agua helada sobre su primo.

-¡Hey! –gritó Eriol enderezándose de golpe y lanzando un hechizo con su mano.

Su primo esquivó el hechizó mientras se reía.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –exclamó Eriol molesto.

-Por fin despiertas primo. –dijo Lang. –Las Sritas. Akizuki llevan cerca de media hora tratando de despertarte.

-¿Y esa era suficiente razón para que me vaciaras el cubo de agua? –preguntó Eriol.

-¿Preferirías que hubiera practicado en ti un nuevo hechizo eléctrico? –preguntó Lang

Eriol murmuró algo ininteligible entre dientes.

Lang se rió mientras se marchaba. Las dos jóvenes salieron detrás de él.

Entonces Eriol recordó que había acordado verse con Sonomi (Tomoyo) ese día, entró corriendo al baño y se bañó tan rápido como podía, se puso un pantalón negro y camisa azul celeste. Todavía se acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello negro-azulado y se acomodaba sus lentes sobre sus ojos azul oscuro. Tan rápido iba que estuvo a punto de chocar contra una hermosa mujer.

-¡Lady Kaho! –exclamó Eriol frenándose apenas a tiempo.

-¿Tiene prisa príncipe Eriol? –preguntó Kaho. Ella llevaba un vestido verde oliva, su cabello castaño adornado con una diadema dorada, que combinaba con sus ojos claros.

-Sí, un poco. –respondió Eriol. –Tengo un compromiso. Adiós.

-Adiós. –respondió Kaho.

Y Eriol apenas la escuchó, pues él ya había echado a correr nuevamente por el pasillo.

.---.

Unas horas después Tomoyo se encontraba poniendo agua a los caballos, aún estaba algo cansada.

-Tomoyo, ven pronto. –llamó Rika desde la puerta de la casa.

Tomoyo tuvo de pronto un mal presentimiento y echó a correr. Siguió a Rika hasta su habitación.

Ahí se encontraban la Baronesa y sus dos hijas, con el vestido de Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –gritó Tomoyo. -¡Ese vestido es mío! –les arrebató la prenda.

-Yo lo usaré. –dijo Asuka tratando de tomarlo.

-No lo harás. –replicó Tomoyo alejándolo de su alcance. –Mi madre lo hizo para mi.

-¿Tu madre? –preguntó Asuka con burla. –Si ella ya está muerta.

Fue tal el coraje de Tomoyo que ella no pudo contenerse y golpeó a Asuka en la cara. Su hermanastra se fue de espaldas al suelo.

-No te atrevas a faltarle al respeto a mi madre. –advirtió Tomoyo.

-Me las pagarás. –dijo Asuka y se puso de pie al instante.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar Asuka tomó las zapatillas y salió corriendo.

-¡Devuélveme esas zapatillas! –ordenó Tomoyo saliendo tras ella.

Después de unos minutos de persecución Tomoyo alcanzó a Asuka y le arrebató las zapatillas. Pero su hermanastra tomó un rollo de papel de una mesa y corrió hacia la chimenea encendida.

-¡¡No!! –gritó Tomoyo desesperada.

-Escoge Tomoyo, las zapatillas de tu madre o la pintura que hizo tu padre. –dijo la Baronesa Adelaida. –Aunque eso no te salvará de un buen castigo.

Tomoyo observaba las zapatillas en su mano, y luego el rollo de papel en manos de Asuka, no sabía que hacer.

-Escoge ahora Tomoyo. –dijo la Baronesa.

Chiharu permanecía en silencio, no sabía que decir.

Rika, Yoshiyuki y la Sra. Minou se encontraban en la puerta sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

Unas finas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Tomoyo, mientras ella lentamente estiraba la mano con las zapatillas. Asuka las tomó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y esa sonrisa se amplió cuando ella lanzó el rollo de papel en su otra mano al fuego de la chimenea.

-¡¡No!! –gritó Tomoyo, trató de meter las manos en la chimenea.

Pero la Baronesa la sujetó fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndole moverse, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción asomaba en su rostro.

-¡No!...¡No!... –sollozó Tomoyo, se soltó a llorar.

Rika se puso furiosa, y Yoshiyuki Terada tuvo que evitar que se lanzara contra la Baronesa. La Sra. Minou observaba todo en silencio. Chiharu observó la situación en silencio, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por lo que su familia le hacía a Tomoyo

.---.

Una hora después, si alguien hubiera dirigido su mirada al cielo, hubiera visto a una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda, montada en lo que parecía un león con alas de ángel.

-Date prisa Kerberos, tengo un mal presentimiento. –urgió la joven, Sakura.

Poco después el león aterrizó, en el campo de la propiedad Daidouji,

-Vuelve a tu forma falsa. –indicó Sakura.

Al instante el león se volvió a convertir en el caballo de pelaje miel con crin dorada. Sakura de inmediato desmontó y echó a correr al interior de la casa.

Después de unos segundos entró al cuarto de Tomoyo, y la encontró a ella acostada en la cama, con la espalda destapada. Y junto a Tomoyo se encontraba Chiharu, con un trapo mojado, colocándolo sobre la espalda herida de la primera joven

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura corriendo con su amiga. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso? Fue la Baronesa Adelaida ¿verdad?

-Sa...Sakura, no te preocupes. –murmuró Tomoyo

-¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe?! –gritó Sakura desesperada. –Cuando esa bruja te hace eso. –vio a Chiharu. –Lo siento.

-No, -dijo Chiharu mientras cambiaba el trapo. –Tiene razón. Mi madre no debió hacerle esto a Tomoyo

-Habías dicho que ya no vendrías. –dijo Tomoyo. –Que irías a ver a tu familia, y después tú y tu novio se irían al baile.

-Así era. –respondió Sakura. –Pero en el camino decidí desviarme hacia acá.

-No debiste hacerlo. –dijo Tomoyo. –Chiharu ya me ayudó.

-Sé que antes yo también le hice mucho daño a Tomoyo, -dijo Chiharu con un dejo de tristeza. –Pero trato de reponer mis errores.

Sakura asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver el sincero arrepentimiento de la joven

-Sakura... –sollozó Tomoyo. –Quemaron la pintura...la pintura que hizo mi padre...De mi madre y de mí...Asuka la lanzó a la chimenea.... –el llanto se hizo más fuerte. -¡La he perdido Sakura! ¡He perdido el último regalo de mi padre para siempre!

Sakura la abrazó, con delicadeza, para no lastimarla. Ella tendría que hacer algo al respecto, para curar ese dolor de Tomoyo.

"Y lo haré," pensó Sakura. "Sí lo haré."

* * *

Como verán ya se va definiendo un poco más el carácter de algunos personajes, como se pudo ver con las reacciones que tuvieron a lo que le sucedió a Tomoyo. Me siento muy orgullosa al decirles que ésta historia, con éste capítulo pasa oficialmente la mitad; nos quedan siete capítulos más, además del epílogo. Espero que todos estén disfrutando de ésta historia hasta ahora, y lo sigan haciendo en el futuro.

Ahora, sé que éste capi fue muy corto, especialmente para mis estándares, y he de admitir que el que sigue no está mucho mejor (en extensión, porque en contenido, pues las cosas se van acercando a su clímax así que se van poniendo cada vez mejor!). Así que mantengo la oferta anterior en pie. Igualen o superen los reviews de éste capítulo y tendrán el siguiente a más tardar para el Día de Reyes. Así que, ¿qué dicen? Bueno, supongo que lo sabré con el número de reviews que reciba.


	10. Descubierta

**Capítulo 9.- Descubierta.**

Mientras tanto, en el palacio real, o más específicamente en el jardín, tres mujeres tomaban el té tranquilamente.

-Y pensar que arriesgaste tu vida para evitar que un caballo lastimara a ese bebé. –murmuró la Reina Hiiragizawa. –Eso es tan valiente.

-Puede considerarse instinto maternal, su majestad. –dijo Asuka con una mano en su ojo morado (cuya verdadera causa el golpe dado por Tomoyo).

-Pensé que el príncipe estaría presente. –comentó la Baronesa Adelaida.

-Oh sí, es una lástima que no esté. –dijo la reina. –Pero ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

La reina recordó algo ocurrido temprano esa mañana.

***Flashback***

-Buenos días padre, madre. –dijo Eriol abriendo las cortinas rojas que rodeaban la cama de los reyes.

-¿Eh?...¿Eriol? –preguntó la reina.

-Tuve una revelación. –dijo Eriol con una amplia sonrisa. –Una gran Universidad con espacio para el Arte: pinturas, libros, música, todo. Quiero construir un lugar así, y que puedan asistir personas de todas las clases sociales, sin importar si son ricos o pobres, que no pierdan la oportunidad de aprender.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestro hijo? –preguntó el rey algo impresionado.

Eriol soltó una suave carcajada, ya comenzaba a cerrar las cortinas cuando las volvió a abrir de golpe.

-Ah, y quiero invitar a los gitanos al baile. –agregó Eriol.

Su madre asintió, aún con una mirada confundida.

Eriol rió de nuevo mientras cerraba las cortinas y se marchaba de la habitación de sus padres.

***Fin del Flashback***

La reina suspiró aún algo sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo esa mañana.

-¿Extraño? –preguntó la Baronesa con sospecha.

-Sí, -respondió la reina. –Por ejemplo ayer, salió del castillo desde muy temprano, y no regresó hasta entrada la madrugada. Ni siquiera su primo sabe donde estuvo.

-¿Salió todo el día? –preguntó Asuka.

-Así es niña. –dijo la reina. –Por cierto, espero ustedes puedan ayudarme a resolver un enigma, ¿conocen ustedes a la Condesa Amamiya? Dice estarse quedando con una prima, pero nadie parece conocerla, ni a ella ni a su prima.

-Condesa...¿Sonomi Amamiya? –preguntó la Baronesa lentamente.

-Sí, ¡Ay que bueno! Ya empezaba a temer que fuera un fantasma. –dijo la reina con una amplia sonrisa.

-No, no es un fantasma. –dijo la Baronesa con seriedad. –Y de hecho ha estado aquí desde hace años, es familiar nuestro.

Asuka la miró con cara confundida.

-Es de nuestro familia, -siguió la Baronesa. Su tono de voz de endureció. –Asuka suele llamarla Cenicienta.

La cara de Asuka se fue transformando lentamente, primero de sorpresa, a shock, y luego a furia. Se puso de pie bruscamente y empezó a agitarse y a gritar en un berrinche típico de ella aunque definitivamente no propio de la corte. Después de unos segundos volvió a sentarse y sonrió hipócritamente.

-¿Estás bien niña? –preguntó la reina temerosa.

-Sí, -dijo Asuka. –Era una avispa.

La reina la miró no muy convencida.

.---.

Sin que la reina, la Baronesa Adelaida, o Asuka lo supieran, alguien observaba todo desde atrás de un árbol.

-Algo no está bien aquí. –murmuró el príncipe de Lang. –No es la primera vez que veo a esas mujeres.

Con eso el príncipe fue al jardín cercano.

-¡Yamazaki! ¡Takashi Yamazaki! –llamó el príncipe.

-¿Qué se le ofrece alteza? –preguntó Takashi corriendo.

-Necesito que averigües quiénes son las mujeres que se encuentran con la reina. –dijo el príncipe. –Es muy importante.

Takashi asintió.

-Yo tengo que ir a hablar con Lady Mizuki. –dijo el príncipe. –Espero que ella sepa dónde está mi primo.

Takashi asintió de nuevo y se marchó por un lado; el príncipe se fue por un rumbo distinto.

.---.

Y mientras tanto, Eriol se encontraba en las ruinas de Clow, esperando pacientemente a la chica de sus sueños. De pronto, sintió su presencia.

-¡Sonomi! –la llamó él acercándose para abrazarla.

-Buenos días príncipe. –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Creí que ya había arreglado eso, -dijo él con fingido enojo. –Soy Eriol.

-Está bien, Eriol. –dijo ella sonrojándose un poco. –Tengo que decirte algo, yo...

-Sabes algo, -la interrumpió él. –Hablé con mis padres, para hacer una universidad para todos, llena de obras de arte, y libros.

-Eso suena muy interesante. –dijo Tomoyo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Fue gracias a ti. –dijo él atravesándosele. –Tú me inspiraste, mi musa.

-No fui yo. –dijo ella tratando de apartar su mirada de la de él.

-Oh si, -dijo él tomándola por los hombros. –Sonomi...ayer fue el día más maravilloso de toda mi vida.

-Y el mío. –dijo Tomoyo, y sin poder evitarlo más se perdió en sus ojos.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta besarse, tiernamente al principio, y poco después profundizando el contacto. Eriol pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella para acercarla más a él...

-Ay! –exclamó ella separándose al instante, aún le dolían las heridas.

Eriol la miró confundido.

-Yo...lo siento mucho...debo irme... –dijo Tomoyo alejándose.

-Pero Sonomi... –comenzó Eriol, trató de detenerla, pero ella le llevaba ya mucha ventaja.

-Adiós... –murmuró Tomoyo a la vez que comenzaba a llorar.

.---.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a su casa, su madrastra la estaba esperando.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto?! –gritó ella arrojando a Tomoyo contra un sofá.

Tomoyo la miró sin comprender por completo de lo que le hablaban.

-Pasearte entre la corte, y hacer pasar a tu madre por una Condesa. –dijo la Baronesa.

Entonces Tomoyo entendió.

-¡Mi madre era una Condesa! –gritó Tomoyo. -¡Y usted vino a querer robar su lugar y su título!

La Baronesa Adelaida enfureció y abofeteó a Tomoyo, pero ella no se inmutó.

-¿Qué le duele tanto madrastra? –peguntó Tomoyo. -¿Qué me haya paseado en la corte, o que el príncipe se enamoró de mí y no de Asuka?

-¡Cállate! –gritó la Baronesa y trató de abofetearla nuevamente.

Pero Tomoyo le detuvo la mano y se la empujó.

-Ya no más. –dijo Tomoyo con firmeza. –Ya no le tengo miedo, ¡ya no soy una niña de nueve años! Ya no...

La madrastra estaba realmente enfurecida y salió de la habitación, cerró la perta de azotándola y le echó llave.

-Y a aquel que se atreva a abrir esta puerta lo enviaré directo a las prisiones del Sur, ¿Entendido? –dijo ella a la servidumbre.

Rika, Yoshiyuki y la Sra. Minou sólo observaron la situación sin saber qué hacer. No tenían miedo a la prisión, y realmente querían ayudar a Tomoyo, pero no sabían cómo.

.---.

-¡¿Cómo que está comprometida?! –gritó Eriol de pronto.

-Así es. –dijo la Reina Hiiragizawa a su hijo. –Debe casarse en tres días con un marqués de Avalon.

-¿Y porqué no me lo dijo ella? –preguntó Eriol.

-¿La hubieras escuchado? –inquirió su madre.

-Claro que no, yo... –comenzó él, entonces hizo una pausa. –Así que eso era lo que quería decirme hoy...

-Ella tuvo que ser muy fuerte, para cumplir el compromiso. –dijo la reina con tono enternecido. –Después de todo, tú le robaste el corazón.

-Y yo soy un vulgar ladrón y sólo eso. –dijo Eriol frustrado.

-Mira hijo... –comenzó la reina.

Pero Eriol estaba harto y desapareció en medio de una sombra.

.---.

-Definitivamente esto no está bien. –decía el príncipe de Lang desde el pasillo, donde había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación.

Su guardián se le acercó.

-¿Lograste averiguar algo Takashi? –preguntó.

-No majestad, nada. –dijo el guardián algo molesto consigo mismo.

El príncipe dejó ir un suspiro de molestia.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó el guardia dejando por un momento el protocolo y mostrándose con una extraña confianza hacia el príncipe.

-No a mí, -dijo el príncipe con calma. –Pero temo que mi primo esté a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

* * *

Pues no recibí tantos reviews como en el capi previo, pero aún así fue bastante bueno, me alegra que éste fic les esté gustando, y ya vamos llegando al clímax de ésta historia. En los próximos dos capis veremos el baile y como, uno a uno, los secretos de nuestros protagonistas irán siendo revelados. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Hasta entonces.


	11. El Baile I

**Capítulo 10.- El Baile I**

Finalmente era el día del baile, el cual debía comenzar en menos de una hora. En el castillo de los Hiiragizawa ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta en honor al príncipe de Lang, quien veía llegar a su prometida.

Pero no en todo el reino era felicidad, ya que en un rancho, el cual alguna vez perteneciera al Sr. Daniel Daidouji, cosas muy diferentes sucedían. La Baronesa Adelaida, y sus hijas Asuka y Chiharu habían salido hacía ya un rato; y Rika, la Sra. Minou y Yoshiyuki Terada intentaban de todo, sin lograr abrir la puerta a la recámara de Tomoyo.

-Es que debe haber algo que podamos hacer. –dijo la Sra. Minou desesperada.

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Rika. –La Srita. Naoko se fue hace ya media hora, no hay nadie más a quien pedir ayuda.

-Sakura. –dijo Yoshiyuki.

Las dos mujeres voltearon a verla.

-La Srita. Sakura dijo que estaría en el baile con su novio. –explicó Yoshiyuki. –Rika, debes ir y buscarla, pedirle ayuda.

-¡¿Yo?! –gritó Rika alarmada. -¡¿Y cómo esperan que entre a esa fiesta?!

Pero no esperó respuesta; recordó todo lo que Tomoyo había hecho por ella, con los quehaceres, y cuando había rescatado a Yoshiyuki.

-Lo haré. –dijo Rika corriendo a su cuarto.

.---.

Diez minutos después Rika corría a palacio, llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste sencillo, que Naoko le regalara hacía tiempo, y con una máscara blanca. Llegó al castillo y trató de pasar desapercibida, mientras buscaba a Sakura.

Y no tardó en encontrarla. Sentada en una banca a la entrada de uno de los jardines. Con un hermoso vestido rosa y una máscara que parecían alas de ángel.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó Rika.

-¿Rika? –preguntó Sakura volteando a verla.

Rika estaba muy sorprendida, pues era obvio que Sakura debía ser de una familia adinerada para estar en esa fiesta, y con ropa tan fina.

-¿Le pasó algo a Tomoyo? –preguntó Sakura de inmediato.

-Sí, -dijo Rika, haciendo a un lado sus reflexiones sobre sociedad, y pensando de nuevo en su amiga. –Bueno, no es que le haya pasado algo, la encerraron, no puede salir de su habitación.

Sakura sabía que Tomoyo realmente deseaba ir al baile.

-¿Quién la encerró? –preguntó Sakura, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. –Iré de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre amor? –preguntó un joven a su lado.

Él era muy apuesto, de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño un poco revuelto, llevaba un traje verde oscuro con capa, y su máscara era dorada.

-Una amiga mía tiene un problema. –explicó Sakura. –Voy a ir a ayudarla.

-Voy contigo. –dijo él.

-No hace falta Shaoran. –dijo ella.

-No te apures. –dijo Shaoran. –Sabes que yo contigo voy a donde sea.

Sakura sonrió y los tres salieron. Una vez afuera Sakura y Shaoran llamaron a sus caballos. Rika montó con Sakura y se pusieron en camino a la finca.

.---.

Cuando llegaron, la Sra. Minou y Yoshiyuki, aún seguían tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Tengo una idea. –dijo Sakura entrando.

Se quitó una llave que llevaba al cuello y la metió a la cerradura, al instante el seguro se soltó y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué llave es esa? –preguntó la Sra. Minou sorprendida.

-Digamos que es mágica. –replicó Sakura con una sonrisa inocente.

La Sra. Minou asintió, aunque no supo cuán ciertas eran las palabras de Sakura.

Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sakura abrir la puerta.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó ella. –Deberías estar en el baile.

-No, -Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Yo debo estar donde me necesiten, y tú me necesitabas. Y apúrate o no vas a llegar al baile.

-El príncipe te espera. –la animó Rika.

-El espera a una persona que no existe. –dijo Tomoyo con tristeza. –A una persona que murió hace catorce años. El no sabe quién soy yo en realidad.

Sakura no sabía mucho de la relación que llevaba Tomoyo con el príncipe Eriol, pero sospechaba que ambos estaban realmente enamorados.

-Él merece saber la verdad de labios de la mujer que lo ama. –dijo Yoshiyuki.

Entonces Rika salió un momento y regresó llevando en las manos el vestido y las zapatillas.

-¿Cómo...? –comenzó Tomoyo.

-La Baronesa ya nos cobra todo lo que desaparece. –dijo Rika con calma. -¿Qué importaba si desaparecía algo más?

Sakura y Shaoran salieron al jardín a esperar, mientras Yoshiyuki preparaba un carruaje para que llevara a Tomoyo.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, por todo. –dijo Tomoyo saliendo, se veía preciosa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Tomoyo, -dijo Sakura, se acercó a su oído y susurró: -Considéralo un regalo de tu hada madrina...

Tomoyo miró a Sakura fijamente. Esa frase que acababa de decir. ¿Sakura también había tenido que ver en aquel incidente de los vestidos?

-Ya está todo listo Srita. Tomoyo. –dijo Yoshiyuki llegando.

Tomoyo salió de sus reflexiones y abordó el carruaje.

-Buena suerte. –le deseó Sakura.

-Gracias, la necesitaré. –dijo Tomoyo un poco nerviosa.

-Sólo sé tú misma. –dijo Sakura cuando ya el carruaje partía.

.---.

En el Palacio las campanas tocaron la medianoche. El Rey se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros. –dijo él. –Ésta fiesta como todos saben fue hecha en honor a mi querido sobrino y su prometida... –voltea a su alrededor. –Quienes parecen haber desaparecido. Y aprovechando la ocasión y el tenerlos a todos ustedes reunidos, haremos un anuncio.

Con esto el príncipe Eriol se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches. –dijo él. –Ésta noche yo quiero anunciar que...

Silencio.

Eriol se detuvo al sentir una presencia familiar. Volteó hacia arriba y la vio, ahí, de pie en la entrada del salón, como un ángel bajado del cielo.

Al verlo en silencio el resto de las personas voltearon en la misma dirección que él, esperando encontrar la razón de su silencio. Al ver a la joven se quedaron en silencio.

Eriol bajó del trono y en unos cuantos pasos llegó donde su amada lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Estás aquí! –exclamó él sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y felicidad.

-Sí. –dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente.

En verdad que se veía como una criatura celestial. El delicado vestido blanco con pedrería de cristal y plata resaltaba todo su cuerpo, y el pequeño vuelo le daba un aire de majestuosidad, y su largo cabello negro-grisáceo brillando bajo la luz de las estrellas. En verdad el cielo debía estar extrañando un ángel esa noche.

-¿No estás comprometida? –preguntó él con duda.

-No. –dijo ella negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Pero a mi madre le dijeron... –comenzó Eriol, dudando de sí mismo.

-Le informaron mal. –le interrumpió Tomoyo con dulzura.

Eriol suspiró aliviado.

-Ven. –dijo él tomándola de la mano. –Quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

-Antes tenemos que hablar. –dijo ella mientras lo seguía lentamente.

-Está bien. –dijo él, la llevó hasta una esquina del salón. –Espera aquí un momento por favor.

Con eso Eriol salió corriendo donde sus padres lo observaban en silencio.

El resto de las mujeres no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Tomoyo, y esto la tenía un poco incómoda.

.---.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó el Rey Hiiragizawa cuando su hijo se acercó.

-La Condesa Sonomi Amamiya. –replicó Eriol tomando un objeto de la mesa junto al trono y corriendo nuevamente hacia donde había dejado a 'Sonomi'

-Ah... –dijo el Rey, reflexionó y agregó: -¿Quién?

Su esposa lo miró con una sonrisa a la vez que suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza sin darle importancia.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, está muy cortado, pero les prometo que el otro ya está listo, sólo espero la señal para subirlo (y siendo que la señal son sus reviews...¡¿Qué esperan?!


	12. El Baile II

**Capítulo 11.- El Baile II**

Asuka estaba furiosa por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fue corriendo a interceptar al príncipe.

-Príncipe Eriol. –llamó ella.

-Discúlpeme señorita, estoy ocupado. –dijo Eriol tratando de esquivarla.

-Nunca pensé que un príncipe como vos elegiría a una sirvienta. –dijo Asuka molesta.

-Señorita esa es una acusación muy grave. –dijo Eriol volteando a verla. –Retráctese.

-Es la verdad su majestad. –intervino la Baronesa Mihara

Antes que nadie más pudiera hablar, una hermosa voz se alzó.

-_Mírame,_

_pensarías que soy la que crees que soy_

_ Mas eso es imposible_.

Eriol se quedó en silencio, a la vez que volteaba a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-_Cada vez hago yo un nuevo papel_

_Ahora sé que con el disfraz se puede engañar_

_Mas nunca a mi corazón_.

Esa voz, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, lo sabía. La había oído antes, pero ¿A quién?

_-¿Quién es a quién yo vi viendo fijamente a mí?_

El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí

-¡Es una sirvienta! –gritó Asuka en ese momento.

Ya estaban frente a Tomoyo. La Baronesa la sujetó de los hombros y la tiró al suelo.

-Arrodíllate ante la realeza, chiquilla. –le dijo.

Tomoyo la miró asustada.

"No, no puede ser. No, por favor no." Se repetía ella mentalmente.

-Condesa Sonomi... –comenzó Eriol.

Tomoyo lo miró en silencio, no sabía qué decir.

-Ella no es ninguna condesa. –dijo la Baronesa con autoridad. –Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y ha sido sirvienta en mi casa los últimos diez años.

-No puede ser. –murmuró Eriol. –Sonomi, dime que no es cierto.

Tomoyo empezó a llorar.

-Sonomi Amamiya era mi madre. –dijo ella entre un mar de lágrimas. –Yo soy quien ella dice.

-Esa voz... –murmuró él recordando lo que ella cantara en voz baja hacía unos instantes. –La chica junto al río. Eras tú. –dijo Eriol finalmente recordando. –Todo éste tiempo me mentiste, jugaste conmigo.

-Yo no... –comenzó Tomoyo.

-Eres igual que ellos... –murmuró Eriol con desprecio.

-Yo puedo explicarte. –comenzó Tomoyo alzando una mano.

-No quiero escuchar más, me voy. –dijo Eriol furioso, se dio la vuelta.

-Espera, Eriol. –llamó Tomoyo.

-Que insolente... –una ola de voces se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-No se dirija a mí de esa manera señorita. –dijo Eriol con seriedad. –Soy el príncipe de Leed.

Tomoyo sollozó, se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

Chiharu, que se encontraba con Takashi, la miró salir y suspiró con tristeza.

Naoko y Tenshi también la habían visto. Y aunque Naoko había querido detenerla, Tenshi negó con la cabeza. Ese no era su asunto.

.---.

-No lo puedo creer, una sirvienta. –decía el rey mientras veía a la chica correr. –Que vergüenza.

La reina sentía pena por la niña, pero permanecía en silencio.

-Es en verdad una pena que algunas personas no puedan ver más allá de las apariencias. –murmuró Kaho desde una esquina, suspiró tristemente.

.---.

Tomoyo siguió corriendo hasta las puertas del castillo, donde sin querer se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Seguía llorando, pero no por el golpe, ni por la humillación que le había hecho pasar su madrastra, sino por lo que le había dicho él.

-¡Tomoyo! –llamó una voz.

Tomoyo de inmediato se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Tan rápido, y tal era su tristeza, que no se dio cuenta que había dejado una zapatilla.

Sakura, pues era ella quien la había llamado, corrió varios metros sin lograr alcanzarla, mientras que Shaoran recogió la hermosa zapatilla del suelo.

-Algo salió mal. –dijo Sakura volviendo donde él.

-Será mejor ir a ver a Eriol. –dijo Shaoran.

Sakura asintió y ella y su prometido se pusieron en marcha.

.---.

En el camino se encontraron con Kaho.

-¡Srita. Sakura! –llamó Kaho.

-Lady Kaho, ¿qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

-La Baronesa Mihara le dijo al príncipe Eriol que la Condesa era en realidad una sirvienta suya. –explicó Kaho. –El príncipe se molestó y la humilló. Después la señorita se marchó.

-¿Cómo pudo...? –comenzó Sakura muy molesta.

-Yo creo que el príncipe está confundido. –dijo Kaho. –Quizá si hablan con él.

-Lo haremos. –dijo Sakura con decisión. –Vamos Shaoran.

Con eso la joven pareja emprendió el camino a las habitaciones Reales.

.---.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Eriol en una terraza. Sentado contra la barda.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! –gritó Sakura en cuanto lo vio.

Eriol la miró, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Tomoyo? –preguntó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así que tú sabías quien era ella. –dijo Eriol con amargura. –Sabías que era una mentirosa, farsante que sólo pretendía engañarme.

Sakura se sintió ofendida con esas palabras.

-Te prohíbo que le hables así a mi prometida. –dijo Shaoran molesto.

-Entonces dile a ella que no se haga cómplice de los engaños de otros, primo. –dijo Eriol.

-Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que hizo esa chica para estar aquí ésta noche. –dijo Shaoran. –Ella vino a decirte la verdad y tú la lanzaste a los lobos.

-Soy el príncipe de Leed, tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones. –dijo Eriol con calma.

-No veo donde diga que una de ellas es humillar a otros. –le reclamó Sakura, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-No sabes lo que dices. –dijo Shaoran a la vez.

-Yo sólo sé que la Condesa Sonomi Amamiya es una mentira. –dijo Eriol con tristeza.

-¿Amamiya? ¿Sonomi Amamiya? –preguntó Sakura de pronto.

Tanto Eriol como Shaoran voltearon a verla sin saber que tenía de especial el nombre.

-¡Es ella! –gritó Sakura de pronto. -¡Sí es ella! –volteó a ver a su prometido. –Discúlpame Shaoran, debo volver a Avalon. –se volteó y llamó: -¡Kerberos!

El león alado apareció y ella de inmediato lo montó y se fue.

Los otros dos seguían confundidos.

-Creo que deberías pensar mejor las cosas. –dijo Shaoran a Eriol finalmente.

Lentamente él sacó la zapatilla de cristal de sus ropas.

-No tengo nada que pensar. –dijo Eriol.

-Entonces no la mereces. –dijo Shaoran a la vez que dejaba la zapatilla sobre la barda.

Después de eso él llamó a su caballo, el cual se convirtió en lo que parecía un lobo con marcas de trueno en sus patas. Shaoran lo montó y fue detrás de su prometida.

Eriol mientras tanto mantenía su vista fija en la zapatilla, como si estuviera reflexionando.

Finalmente se puso de pie, había tomado una decisión.

.---.

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Avalon. Fujitaka acababa de devolver algunos libros al estante. Su hijo y su nuera entraron.

-¿Aún estás levantado padre? –preguntó Touya.

-Sí hijo, quería ver si encontraba algo más para ayudar a tu hermana. –explicó Fujitaka.

-Pero si mi am...Sakura dijo que creía que ya lo había logrado. –intervino Mirror.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar a Sakura, aún con su vestido de baile, y detrás de ella iba Shaoran.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Fujitaka sorprendido. -¿No deberían tú y Shaoran estar en el baile en Leed?

-Sí pero...eso no es importante. –dijo Sakura mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Yukito y Yue entrando.

-La encontré. –dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura monstruo? –preguntó Touya.

Sakura estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera prestó atención al comentario de su hermano.

-Estoy segura, es ella. –dijo Sakura con emoción. –Por fin la encontré.

Sakura corrió hasta una pared donde había una gran pintura que mostraba a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, con un vestido blanco y una pequeña corona dorada adornando su cabeza.

-Lo logré mamá. –dijo Sakura con una mano en la pintura. –La encontré. Por fin cumplí tu último deseo.

En ese momento Touya pudo ver el espíritu de su madre aparecerse junto a su hermana, se veía igual que en la pintura.

-Gracias hija mía. –dijo Nadeshiko. –Sabía que lo lograrías.

Y con eso desapareció.

Sakura seguía sonriente. Y una vez que Touya, Fujitaka y Mirror habían entendido sus palabras se alegraron también. Shaoran estaba un poco confundido, aunque sospechaba que pronto sabría que era lo que había tenido a su querida prometida en Leed sin poder aparecerse en el castillo de los Hiiragizawa la última semana.

* * *

Y supongo que todos ustedes buenos fans de éste fic ya dedujeron lo que nuestro pobre Shaoran aún no termina de entender. Pero no se preocupen, pronto entenderán. Lo mejor está por venir, Eriol ha metido la pata, y bien hondo, ¿qué hará para ganarse el perdón y recuperar el amor de Tomoyo? (Porque vamos, todos sabíamos que el niño iba a recapacitar tarde o temprano).


	13. El Rescate

**Capítulo 12.- El Rescate.**

Nakuru se dirigió a la recámara del príncipe Eriol, preguntándose como lograr que él se levantara para poder ella cumplir con sus obligaciones. Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver la habitación vacía e intacta.

-¿Dónde estará? –se preguntaba Nakuru.

-El príncipe Eriol se marchó muy temprano. –dijo su hermana su lado.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? –se preguntó Nakuru en voz alta.

-No sé. –dijo Ruby. –Sentí su magia varias veces anoche, y Spinel no está en las caballerizas.

Ambas hermanas suspiraron pensativas.

-El príncipe Eriol está bien. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Lady Mizuki! –exclamó Ruby.

-¿Sabe a donde fue el príncipe? –preguntó Nakuru.

-Me parece que fue a poner en orden su mente y su corazón. –dijo Kaho con una sonrisa.

Las hermanas no entendieron del todo, pero no preguntaron más, sabían que era costumbre de Lady Kaho Mizuki decir cosas a medias de manera que nadie entendiera mas que ella misma.

.---.

Al mismo tiempo un caballo negro cuya crin parecía tener un ligero tono azulado galopaba a toda prisa. Finalmente se detuvo en la entrada de un rancho.

-Son...¡Tomoyo! –llamó el jinete, el príncipe Eriol.

-No la encontrará aquí. –dijo una voz.

Eriol se giró para ver a una pareja.

-Lady Naoko. –dijo Eriol. -¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella fue vendida su majestad. –intervino otra voz femenina.

Eriol se volteó y pudo ver a la hermana de Asuka junto a quien creía era el Guardián de su primo.

-¿Vendida? –preguntó Eriol alterado.

-Así es, fue vendida ayer, justo después del baile. Su majestad. –dijo Chiharu respetuosamente.

-¿Cómo pudo ser posible? –preguntó Eriol con furia contenida. -¿Sabes a quien la vendieron?

-A Lord Wong. –dijo una tercera voz.

-¡Sakura! –exclamaron Naoko y Chiharu.

Ésta última en especial estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Sakura, la chica que solía ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa, con un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, junto a ella iba Shaoran en su traje verde, sobre su caballo.

-¿Qué sabes tú? –preguntó Eriol.

-Sé más de lo que te imaginas Eriol. –dijo Sakura con calma. –Pero las explicaciones vendrán después. Ahora debemos darnos prisa en buscar a mi...a Tomoyo.

Con eso Sakura hizo que Kerberos, su caballo, diera la vuelta y salió al galope.

-Vamos primo. –dijo Shaoran. -¿O te piensas quedar ahí?

Eriol de inmediato montó su caballo.

-Ustedes señoritas. –dijo Eriol. –No digan a nadie que nos vieron ni lo que nos dijeron.

Y con eso ambos hombres salieron al galope detrás de Sakura.

Mientras Naoko y Chiharu se quedaban realmente confundidas. Ahí había muchas cosas que al parecer estaban pasando por alto. Los hermanos Yamazaki sólo las observaban en silencio.

.---.

Alrededor de media hora después Sakura aterrizó con Kerberos en los terrenos de una importante finca.

-¿Estás segura que éste es el lugar? –preguntó Eriol.

-Tanto como que si te concentras tú mismo podrás sentir la presencia de Tomoyo. –dijo Sakura con calma.

-Bien, entonces vamos adentro y la sacamos. –dijo Eriol.

-No va a ser tan fácil. –dijo Sakura.

-Primo, si pensaras un poco te darías cuenta que el hombre allá adentro, tiene magia, la chica no. –dijo Shaoran con calma. –Lo que vayamos a hacer tenemos que planearlo cuidadosamente.

-Eriol, tú entras por el frente, Shaoran por la ventana de la derecha, yo entraré por atrás. –indicó Sakura.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? La parte de atrás es de roca sólida. –preguntó Eriol.

-Para ser la reencarnación de Clow Reed es muy despistado. –comentó Sakura.

Eriol abrió mucho los ojos, cómo sabía ella que él...

En respuesta Sakura se quitó una llave que llevaba al cuello y empezó a recitar: -Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien ha aceptado ésta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

Al instante la llave de la estrella se convirtió en un hermoso báculo rosa.

-¡La Heredera de las Cartas! –exclamó Eriol.

-Por fin reaccionas primo. –dijo Shaoran con burla mientras sacaba una esfera con caracteres antiguos e invocaba su espada.

-¿Te piensas quedar así? –preguntó Sakura.

Eriol sacó una pequeña llave de los pliegues de su capa y recitó: -Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien hizo un pacto contigo. ¡Libérate!

La llave se convirtió en un báculo azul marino.

-Bien, vamos ahora. –dijo Sakura. –¡Through!

Un brillo rodeó a Sakura a la vez que desde el reino de Avalon, la carta le brindaba la energía para traspasar el muro de la fortaleza que servía de hogar a Lord Wong.

.---.

Mientras tanto, adentro...

-Me da tanta pena tenerte encadenada querida. –decía Lord Wong. –Si prometieras no volver a tratar de escapar...

-No tengo por qué quedarme. –dijo Tomoyo con la cabeza alzada.

En ese momento ella entró al lugar balanceando sobre sus brazos varios candelabros, charolas, y demás adornos que debía acomodar. Sus tobillos estaban encadenados a un grillete en el suelo de la habitación.

-Tú me perteneces. –dijo Lord Wong.

-Yo no soy un objeto, así que no le pertenezco a nadie. –replicó Tomoyo. –Aún no sé cómo pudo detenerme, pero no importa. Sé que no estaré aquí mucho tiempo.

-Nunca podrás escapar preciosa. –dijo Lord Wong, se acercó a ella y la tomó por las muñecas. –Podrías hacerlo más fácil, para ambos, si te casaras conmigo.

-Prefiero morir mil veces antes que casarme con un ser tan desagradable como usted. –replicó Tomoyo con orgullo.

-Maldita jovencita, ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! –gritó Lord Wong alzando la mano.

-Y usted no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima. –dijo una voz al frente.

Una espada fue puesta justo frente a Lord Wong.

-¿Qué...? –comenzó él.

-¡Príncipe! –exclamó Tomoyo reconociéndolo.

-No podrá conmigo su alteza, le aconsejo que no lo intente. –dijo Lord Wong con calma.

-Si quiere podemos hacer las cosas con calma. –dijo Eriol bajando la espada. –La chica se va conmigo.

-Ella me pertenece, yo se la compré a la Baronesa Mihara. –dijo Lord Wong. –No sé la daré, de ninguna manera.

-Entonces quizá tengamos que renegociar. –dijo Eriol.

-No lo creo. –dijo Lord Wong. Sacó un sable y atacó a un desprevenido Eriol.

-¡Dios del trueno, ve! –se escuchó una voz por un lado.

-Ah! ¡Maldición! –exclamó Lord Wong soltando el sable al sentir la descarga. Movió su mano violentamente y lanzó una esfera de energía negra.

-¡Shield! –sonó una voz femenina por detrás.

Y comenzó la batalla. Lord Wong peleaba mágicamente contra Eriol y Shaoran (Sakura se mantenía oculta).

-¡Ya verán! –gritó Lord Wong.

Él lanzó una serie de ataques hacia donde se encontraban Shaoran y Eriol. Luego desapareció, y reapareció detrás del príncipe para atravesarlo con la espada.

El escudo de Sakura y los ataques de Shaoran neutralizaron las esferas dirigidas a éste último; y Eriol se deshizo de las esferas que iban a él. Pero no vio a Wong.

-¡No! –gritó Tomoyo.

Ella si había visto a Wong y corriendo se interpuso entre Eriol y Wong, alzando las manos.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura desesperada.

Eriol no sabía que hacer.

De pronto hubo un resplandor, la espada de Wong chocó contra un campo de fuerza que desprendía un aura lila.

-¡No es posible! –exclamaron todos sorprendidos (sí, todos).

-Eso es imposible. –dijo Wong. –Sólo las personas de la realeza pueden manejar la magia. Tú eres una sirvienta.

-No, no lo es... –murmuró Sakura en voz tan baja que sólo su prometido la escuchó.

Tomoyo bajó las manos, algo confundida; Eriol la miraba sin saber qué decir.

Y ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente...

-Ay! –gritó Tomoyo.

-¡Ahora eres mía! –gritó Lord Wong.

Él sujetaba a Tomoyo con fuerza y con una daga al cuello.

Eriol se acercó lentamente.

-Si dan un paso más la mato. –dijo Lord Wong.

-¡Mist! –gritó Sakura alzando el báculo.

El lugar se llenó de niebla.

-¡Dios del viento, ve! –invocó Shaoran.

La ráfaga de aire fue lo suficientemente fuerte para separar a Tomoyo de Lord Wong.

-Argg! –se escuchó un grito.

Sakura de inmediato hizo que la niebla desapareciera.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un grito se sorpresa y desagrado.

Frente a ella se encontraba un charco de sangre, y en medio...Lord Wong. Frente a él, el príncipe Eriol limpiaba la sangre de su espada.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura abrazándola. –Que bueno que estás bien.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Tomoyo, por primera vez consciente de la presencia de las otras dos personas además de Eriol. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo... –comenzó Sakura.

Pero de pronto un brillo apareció a los pies de Sakura y ella desapareció.

* * *

Aquí realmente me separé de la versión de la peli (supongo que ya era hora). Esperen el próximo capítulo para ver como Eriol suplica el perdón de Tomoyo...jejeje


	14. Primas

**Capítulo 13.- Primas.**

-¡Sakura! –gritó Tomoyo desesperada.

-Calma. –dijo Eriol envainando su espada. –Ella está bien. Está afuera. El que hizo eso fue mi primo.

Tomoyo asintió y miró hacia la ventana, se negaba verlo a los ojos.

De pronto sintió sus tobillos libres, las cadenas habían sido rotas por Eriol.

-¿A qué vino príncipe? –preguntó Tomoyo finalmente.

-A salvarte. –respondió Eriol.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿A una sirvienta? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Para mí tú eres más que una sirvienta. –dijo Eriol.

-¿Qué cosa? Una mentirosa, insolente... –comenzó Tomoyo con ironía.

-Sé que dije muchas tonterías anoche, pero en serio estoy arrepentido. –dijo Eriol tomando suavemente una mano de ella. –Sé que te humillé y traicioné tu confianza en el peor momento, pero me sentí tan inseguro. La verdad es que yo soy muy inmaduro, tú eres toda una mujer, bastante madura, mi primo tiene razón al decir que sólo soy un niño. –suspiró. –Pero niño o adulto sé una cosa: Que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y quisiera pasar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Tomoyo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era demasiado increíble.

-Quizá podrías ayudarme a encontrar a la dueña de ésta bellísima zapatilla. –dijo Eriol haciendo aparecer la zapatilla de cristal. –Le pertenece a la chica que me robó el corazón.

-Le pertenece a una sirvienta su alteza. –dijo Tomoyo sin olvidar su lugar. –Que sólo fingió ser una cortesana para salvar la vida de un buen amigo.

-Sirvienta o cortesana la amo igual. –dijo Eriol. –Y creí que ya habíamos quedado que mi nombre es Eriol.

-Está bien, Eriol. –aceptó Tomoyo.

-Entonces, mi querida Tomoyo, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? –preguntó él.

Tomoyo lo miró fascinada.

-Repítelo. –dijo ella con rostro soñador.

-¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? –preguntó él.

-No. –dijo ella negando con la cabeza. –La parte en donde dices mi nombre.

-Mi querida Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Eriol la miró con duda.

-¡Sí! –gritó Tomoyo. -¡Sí acepto!

Ambos se abrazaron, y él la hizo girar varias veces con alegría. La risa de Tomoyo sonaba como un coro celestial en el lugar.

.---.

Afuera Sakura daba vueltas con nerviosismo.

-Relájate Sakura. –dijo Shaoran. –Todo va a estar bien.

-Es que si ese maldito de Eriol se atreve a volver a lastimarla te juro que... –Sakura no supo cómo terminar la frase.

Shaoran la miró en silencio, alzando la ceja.

-Lo sé, sé que es tu primo, pero eso no quita que realmente la lastimó. –dijo Sakura.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho. –dijo Shaoran abrazándola.

-Aún antes de saber que era a ella a quien yo buscaba la quería, es la mejor amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Ella me quiere por quien soy y no por el título que llevo. –dijo Sakura.

-Sabes que yo me enamoré de ti desde antes de saber quién eras, mi querida Fa. –dijo Shaoran besándole la frente.

-Y yo te amé desde la primera vez que te vi en mis sueños, mi adorado Lang. –replicó Sakura besándolo en la nariz.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron en los labios.

.---.

-Hey primo espera a la boda, ¿no? –preguntó Eriol saliendo.

-¿Y la tuya para cuándo? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Si por mí fuera me casaba en el monasterio a unos minutos de aquí. –dijo Eriol.

-Sabes que a tu padre le daría un ataque. –dijo Sakura.

-Sí lo sé. –dijo Eriol sin darle mucha importancia.

-A mí me encantaría ver a mi tío enojado. –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Tú que dices Tomoyo? –preguntó Eriol girándose a ver a su prometida.

-Yo me caso en el momento que desees. –respondió ella.

-Bueno, creo que lo único que necesitamos son testigos. –dijo Eriol.

-Los hermanos Yamazaki y sus novias vienen en camino. –dijo Shaoran.

-También la Sra. Minou, Rika y Yoshiyuki Terada. –dijo Sakura.

-Y nosotras también estamos aquí. –dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Lady Kaho! –exclamó Eriol sorprendido. -¡Nakuru! ¡Rubymoon!

-Hubiera sido muy triste que se casara sin avisarnos amo Eriol. –dijo Rubymoon.

-Pero entonces vámonos. –dijo Kaho señalando el carruaje en el que habían llegado.

-Vamos Tomoyo. –dijo Sakura.

-Pero mi ropa. –dijo Tomoyo.

No creyó que fuera en serio lo de casarse en ese momento.

-De eso me encargo yo, después de todo, soy tu hada madrina, ¿no? –dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo.

Tomoyo se detuvo por un momento cuando se disponía a subir al carruaje. Hada madrina...o sea que ella...había sido quien la había ayudado esa noche con los vestidos...y cuando su madrastra la encerró...

-Sakura, me parece que me tienes que dar algunas explicaciones. –dijo Tomoyo sentándose a su lado. -¿Cómo es posible...?

-Con magia todo es posible. –dijo Sakura.

-¿Magia? –preguntó Tomoyo. –Pero se supone que...

-Sólo la realeza tiene magia. –completó Lady Kaho.

-Es cierto Tomoyo, nunca te dije quien era yo realmente. –dijo Sakura. –Y es hora de que lo sepas. Soy Sakura, Kinomoto.

-¡¿Kinomoto?! –exclamó Tomoyo sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, Sakura Kinomoto, la Princesa del Reino de Avalon. –dijo ella, señaló a Shaoran. –Él es mi prometido...

-Shaoran Li, heredero al trono del Reino Lang. –completó él. –Y primo de Eriol.

-Entonces todo el tiempo tú eras la princesa de Avalon, ¡Y trabajabas en mi casa! –exclamó Tomoyo.

-Tú también trabajabas. –argumentó Sakura.

-Yo soy una sirvienta. –puntualizó Tomoyo.

-No, no lo eres, no más. –dijo Eriol besándole la mano.

-No lo eres, y nunca lo fuiste. –dijo Sakura.

-Tú tomabas el nombre de una condesa, ¿No es así? –preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, -dijo Tomoyo. –La Condesa Sonomi Amamiya, era mi madre, murió cuando tenía 5 años.

-Exacto. –dijo Sakura. Entonces notó las zapatillas. –Esas zapatillas...

-Son las que me quería quitar Asuka. –dijo Tomoyo. –Pertenecieron a mi madre. Dijo que se las había dado su prima como regalo de bodas.

-Mi madre... –murmuró Sakura.

Shaoran volteó a verla.

-Verás Tomoyo. –dijo Sakura. –Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años. Cuando crecí me enteré que su último deseo había sido que encontráramos a su prima y a la familia de ésta y les diéramos el lugar que merecen.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Tomoyo? –preguntó Eriol.

-Mi madre era la reina Nadeshiko Kinomoto. –dijo Sakura. –Reina de Avalon.

Todos la miraban en silencio, no parecían comprender del todo a dónde quería llegar.

-Antes de casarse mi madre era una cortesana como cualquier otra. –explicó Sakura. –Para ser exacta una Condesa: la Condesa Nadeshiko Amamiya.

-Amamiya... –repitió Eriol.

-¡Amamiya! –exclamó Tomoyo registrando el apellido. -¡El mismo apellido de soltera de mi madre!

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? –preguntó Sakura. –Tú madre, y la mía, eran primas.

Tomoyo empezó a llorar lágrimas de felicidad. Se giro hacia un lado para abrazar a Sakura sin dejar de llorar. Sakura correspondió al abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por fin te encontré... –murmuró Sakura. –Prima...

.---.

Y sin que nadie se percatara, a un lado del camino, dos figuras translúcidas observaban el carruaje pasar. Una tenía el cabello negro largo y ondulado, y los ojos verdes, la otra tenía el cabello castaño corto y los ojos de un azul profundo; ambas llevaban vestidos y no se veía color ni en éstos ni en su piel, pues obviamente eran espíritus.

-Gracias hija mía, por cumplir mi deseo. –dijo la primera mujer.

-Terminó el tiempo de penas para mi hija. –dijo la segunda.

-Así es, Sonomi, prima. –dijo la primera. –Ahora ambas podrán ser felices.

-Gracias, Nadeshiko.

Ambas sonrieron y desaparecieron.

* * *

Ya sé que éste capi estuvo bastante simple, pero es que necesitaba cerrar toda la situación de Sakura y Tomoyo, y plantear bien éstas dos parejas. En el próximo capítulo...La Venganza contra Asuka y la Baronesa!!!! JEJEJE (risa macabra) Les va a encantar.

P.S. Les agradecería que se compadecieran un poco de mí. Es decir, ¿cómo pasamos de tener 10, 11, hasta 13 reviews en una ocasión, a no llegar ni a cinco? ¡Por favor!


	15. Sueño o Pesadilla

**Capítulo 14.- ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?**

-¡¿Dices que el príncipe estuvo aquí?! –exclamó Asuka desesperada.

Era un nuevo día en la casa de los Mihara, y Chiharu seguía al pie de la letra lo que le habían indicado que hiciera y dijera.

-Así es. –dijo Chiharu aparentando seriedad. –El príncipe estuvo aquí, no me dijo mucho, y todo fue tan rápido.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo? –preguntó Asuka con desesperación.

-Ya te dije que fue tan rápido que no lo recuerdo bien. Pero creo que fue: Espero que aún no sea tarde para casarme con tu hermana. –dijo Chiharu.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso es perfecto! –gritó Asuka encantada.

En eso escucharon una trompeta. Tanto Asuka como su madre fueron corriendo hasta la puerta. Abrieron y se encontraron con una mujer uniformada.

-Sus altezas, el Rey y la Reina Hiiragizawa solicitan la presencia de la Baronesa Mihara y su hija en palacio, inmediatamente. –dijo la mujer, Rubymoon.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó la Baronesa con fingida cortesía.

-Eso yo no puedo saberlo mi señora. –dijo Ruby. –Pero se les pide que estén allá en el menor tiempo posible, y con ropa adecuada.

-Entonces así será. –dijo la Baronesa y se dio la vuelta.

Asuka salió corriendo a su recámara.

Chiharu se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Y justo antes de hacerlo le sonrió a Rubymoon y le guiñó un ojo. Ella asintió y se retiró.

.---.

Una hora después la Baronesa Adelaida Mihara y sus hijas se encontraban justo frente a la entrada al palacio.

-Pues vamos. –dijo Chiharu dando un paso adelante.

-¿A dónde crees que vas niña? –preguntó la Baronesa molesta.

-Adentro. –dijo Chiharu como si fuera algo obvio, y lo era.

-Nada de eso. –dijo la Baronesa. –La mensajera claramente dijo, Baronesa Mihara y su hija.

-Y esa desde luego soy yo. –agregó Asuka.

-Yo también soy tu hija, madre. –dijo Chiharu sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso el rey no lo sabe, y no necesita saberlo. ¿Para que querría conocer a una mujer común? –dijo la Baronesa con desprecio. –Tú vuelve a la casa.

Con eso la Baronesa y Asuka entraron al palacio y Chiharu se quedó de pie, en silencio. Finalmente había decidido marcharse cuando la llamaron.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa? –preguntó Takashi llegando por atrás de ella.

-A casa. –dijo Chiharu. –Se pidió la presencia de la Baronesa Mihara y su hija, y no hijas.

-Eso es cierto. –dijo Takashi. –No es necesario que tú vayas con ellas.

Chiharu no podía creer que él estuviera de acuerdo.

-Porque tú vendrás conmigo. –agregó él. –Vamos.

Y con eso la llevó dentro del palacio.

.---.

La Baronesa Adelaida y su hija Asuka fueron guiadas por diversos pasillos hasta el salón principal. El lugar era muy grande. Los lados estaban ocupados por muchos cortesanos que permanecían de pie observándolo todo.

Al frente la sala se dividía en tres. A la izquierda se encontraba un lugar limitado por una pequeña barda de madera, en él había sillas, y ocupándolas se encontraban: Lady Kaho Mizuki, Lady Naoko Yanagisawa y su novio Tenshi Yamazaki, Lady Meiling Li (prima del príncipe Shaoran y ex-prometida de Eriol), también las cuatro princesas del reino Lang y sus respectivos esposos, Así como varias damas que se decía eran damas de la corte de Avalon (eran Cartas Sakura); y entre ellas se encontraba Chiharu, aunque su madre no lo notó.

En el lado derecho había una escalera de alrededor de quince escalones, en la plataforma se habían puesto cuatro tronos. En el primero estaba la reina Yelan Li del reino Lang, le seguían el Rey y la Reina Hiiragizawa, y por último el Rey Fujitaka Kinomoto de Avalon.

"Esto debe ser realmente algo importante." Pensó la Baronesa Mihara. "Con tanta gente de los tres reinos reunida."

"Nunca imaginé que el príncipe Eriol me pediría matrimonio frente a todas éstas personas." Pensaba Asuka.

Entonces vieron frente a ellos, había seis tronos. Los primeros a la derecha, más cerca de la plataforma, se encontraban ocupados por una pareja. El príncipe Touya Kinomoto con su traje gris y su esposa Mirror con un vestido verde-agua y en su cabeza una tiara con piedras aguamarina; detrás de ellos permanecía de pie Yukito Tsukishiro, su guardián. El siguiente asiento estaba vacío, y después se encontraba sentado ataviado en su traje verde, el príncipe Shaoran Li; detrás de él se encontraba su guardia y mejor amigo Takashi Yamazaki, así como el guardián de Sakura: Yue. El siguiente asiento a la derecha de Shaoran estaba ocupado por su primo Eriol Hiiragizawa quien llevaba un traje azul marino, mientras que el último permanecía vacío; y detrás de ellos estaba de pie la persona que le había dado el mensaje a la Baronesa, la guardiana Rubymoon.

Muchos de los presentes se preguntaban a quien pertenecerían los lugares vacíos, otros ya lo adivinaban.

En ese momento se paró frente a los tronos Lady Kaho Mizuki.

-Baronesa Mihara. –dijo ella con seriedad. -¿Le mintió usted a su alteza, la Reina de Leed?

La Baronesa Adelaida estaba sorprendida por la acusación.

-Bueno...yo... –comenzó ella.

-Escoja bien sus palabras Baronesa, porque podrían ser las últimas. –dijo Kaho.

-Pues quizá exageré un poco la verdad, pero es que, una madre haría todo por la felicidad de una hija. –se excusó ella. –Mi hija Asuka lo es todo para mí.

-¿Qué hay de sus otras hijas Baronesa? –preguntó Lady Kaho.

-Yo no tengo más hijas. –dijo la Baronesa con firmeza.

Chiharu sintió como que estaba a punto de caerse de la silla pero Naoko la sostuvo.

Takashi veía a su novia sufrir y tenía ganas de gritarle a la Baronesa sus cuatro cosas.

-Se da cuenta que mentirle a sus majestades implica un crimen muy grave. –dijo Lady Kaho.

-Madre, ¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó Asuka armando un drama. –Mentirle a la reina, nunca creí que serías capaz de algo así. –se volteó hacia el frente. –Sus altezas, al igual que ustedes yo soy una víctima más de los engaños de ésta mujer.

-¡Cállese Srita. Asuka! –gritó Eriol perdiendo la paciencia.

Asuka se sorprendió del grito.

La Baronesa Adelaida empezaba a sospechar que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

-Usted no es la mejor persona para ponerse en papel de mártir, Srita. Asuka Mihara. –dijo una voz. –Yo la puedo acusar de maltrato contra otras personas en su casa.

Todos se estaban preguntando quien había hablado.

Una puerta, junto a los tronos al frente se abrió y de ella salió luz, que apenas permitía ver la silueta de una mujer. Ésta salió al salón. De inmediato el príncipe Shaoran fue a ofrecerle el brazo.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Asuka.

La mujer llevaba un vestido rosa pálido amplio, de manga corta y hombros descubiertos y era de cabello castaño largo ondulado, peinado con dos mechones como diadema, recogiendo el resto de su cabello, llevaba una tiara plateada con esmeraldas, haciendo notar que era de la realeza, además, las esmeraldas hacían resaltar sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Permítanme presentarles a mi prometida, -dijo Shaoran con cortesía. –la princesa Sakura Kinomoto, del Reino de Avalon.

Asuka se le quedó viendo. "Tengo el presentimiento que la he visto antes." Pensaba ella.

-¿Por qué dice que puede acusar a mi hija de maltrato, mi lady? –la Baronesa preguntó con una reverencia.

-Porque puedo hacerlo Madame. –dijo Sakura con seriedad. –Yo conozco perfectamente a su hija, Asuka, y la he visto maltratando a las personas que trabajan en su casa. La Sra. Minou, el Sr. Terada, y su esposa.

Asuka estaba confundida. ¿Cómo podía ella saber eso?

-Lo sé porque yo lo he visto. –siguió Sakura.

-Eso es imposible. –murmuró Asuka en voz baja.

-No, no lo es. –dijo Sakura, quien sí la había escuchado. –No puedo creer que ni siquiera ponga atención a quien trabaja en su casa.

Entonces tanto Asuka como su madre lo comprendieron. Recordaron a la chica que solía aparecerse en la casa a veces a ayudar. Pero entonces, ¡¿La princesa de Avalon había estado trabajando en su casa todo éste tiempo?!

-Así es. –dijo Sakura al darse cuenta que lo habían entendido. –Por eso yo las acuso de maltrato hacia otras personas. Además de haber vendido a una de las mujeres que trabajaban en su casa.

-Estoy segura que ese hombre la tratará muy bien. –dijo la Baronesa.

-Está usted muy equivocada. –ésta vez quien habló fue Shaoran.

-Lord Wong se encuentra acusado de tráfico de personas, y privar de la libertad a una jovencita. –intervino Rubymoon seriamente. –Aunque la condena nunca se podrá completar, siendo que se le encontró muerto ésta mañana.

La Baronesa se escandalizó, ¿Podría Tomoyo haberlo matado?

-Usted Baronesa Adelaida Mihara está acusada de mentir a la Reina de Leed y vender a una mujer, privándola de su libertad. Su hija, Lady Asuka Mihara así mismo está acusada de maltrato contra la princesa de Avalon y otras personas trabajando en su casa. –declaró Lady Kaho. –Se les retirarán los títulos de nobleza que poseen y se les sentencia a ambas a cumplir una condena en las prisiones del Sur, hasta que se considere que están realmente arrepentidas de sus crímenes. –hizo una pausa. –Ésta sentencia se hará efectiva de inmediato a menos que, por alguna clase de milagro, alguien en ésta sala intervenga a su favor.

El lugar permaneció en silencio.

La Baronesa miraba a su alrededor, a todos los cortesanos que conocía, pero todos se volteaban, ni siquiera la veían a los ojos.

-Si nadie habla por ustedes... –comenzó Kaho.

-Yo hablaré por ellas. –sonó una voz suave, melodiosa.

Al instante todos los cortesanos se hincaron. La mujer que acababa de entrar era una dama joven, llevaba un vestido lila con vuelo, de manga larga y cuello en v, encima una falda de gasa en un tono más claro, su cabello de un negro grisáceo tenía un mechón trenzado puesto alrededor de su cabeza, y lo adornaba una hermosa corona de plata con amatistas que hacían resaltar sus ojos lavanda.

La Baronesa y su hija también se hincaron, aún sin entender lo que ocurría.

Desde su lugar, Naoko, Chiharu y sus novios sonreían complacidos.

Eriol de inmediato se paró de su trono y fue a tomar del brazo a la recién llegada, para después guiarla hacia su lugar. Al quedar frente a Asuka se detuvieron un momento.

-Ah, Lady Asuka. –dijo Eriol con una amplia sonrisa. –Creo que no le he presentado a mi esposa.

Asuka se quedó sin habla. ¿Su esposa? Pero Chiharu había dicho...

-Puedo preguntar su nombre mi lady. –dijo la Baronesa sin mirar a la Dama a los ojos.

-Es increíble. –dijo Sakura de pie frente a su trono. –Que una mujer no reconozca a su propia hijastra.

Con eso la Baronesa Adelaida y Asuka abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente. ¿Su hijastra? Entonces...

-Así es. –dijo Sakura con firmeza. –Una hijastra a quien usted tuvo injustamente trabajando en su casa por diez años, a quien maltrató y humilló todo este tiempo, -su voz pasó a un tono en el que se distinguía una furia contenida. –y que además negó aquí, frente a toda la corte y realeza de los tres reinos. Igual que su otra hija.

Al instante Chiharu se puso de pie desde su lugar.

El resto de los presentes miraban a la Baronesa con miradas acusadoras, en medio del sepulcral silencio.

-Ella es mi esposa. –dijo Eriol sonriendo. –Tomoyo Daidouji, princesa de Avalon y futura reina de Leed.

Estas palabras hicieron que la Baronesa volteara hacia arriba, confundida.

-Así es mi lady. –dijo Touya poniéndose de pie. –La joven a la que usted tuvo de sirvienta, a la que llegó a odiar porque fue lo más querido para Lord Daniel Daidouji, es hija de la Condesa Sonomi Amamiya, quien fuera prima de mi difunta madre, la Reina Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto. Tomoyo Daidouji es mi prima, y por tanto princesa de Avalon.

La Baronesa no podía creer todo lo que oía, era demasiado terrible. Asuka estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios o un desmayo, lo que ella creía era un sueño hecho realidad se volvía una pesadilla cada vez peor.

-Es que esto es imposible... –murmuró la Baronesa.

-Aunque así parezca no lo es Madame. –dijo Sakura acercándose a donde estaba la dama. –Tomoyo es mi prima, la prueba está en el nombre de su madre, pero también en esto.

Ligeramente Sakura levantó la punta del vestido de Tomoyo, revelando sus pies calzando las zapatillas de cristal.

-Que increíble...esas zapatillas...son bellísimas. –decían los cortesanos.

-Estas zapatillas. –dijo Sakura soltando el vestido. –Son únicas. Fueron mandadas a hacer por artesanos de Avalon para la boda de la Condesa Sonomi Amamiya, así que, como podrá ver, lo que usted alguna vez consideró una baratija, es un tesoro.

Más personas voltearon a verla con miradas frías. ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio podía considerar unos objetos tan finos como esas zapatillas como simples baratijas?

-Princesa. –intervino Lady Kaho. -¿Desea agregar algo o se ordenará la sentencia tal y como fue escrita?

Tomoyo asintió y volteó a ver a la Baronesa, hablando finalmente.

-Quiero que sepan. –dijo ella con su melodiosa voz, pero con firmeza. –Que no les guardo ningún odio ni ningún rencor. Ya que todo el mal que pudieron causarme se ha vuelto felicidad desde que me reencontré con mi verdadera familia. A partir de que ustedes salgan de ésta habitación las olvidaré, y no volveré a recordarlas jamás, pero estoy segura que ustedes si me recordarán. Pensarán en mí todos los días durante el resto de sus vidas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será eso? –preguntó Asuka con un hilillo de voz.

Tomoyo se volteó hacia los cuatro tronos alzados.

-Sus majestades, yo sólo hago una humilde petición. Y es que se me permita pagarles todos sus años de atenciones con el mismo trato que ellas me dieron a mí –dijo Tomoyo humildemente. –Después de todo ellas son mi madrastra y hermanastra.

-Así será princesa Tomoyo. –dijo el Rey Hiiragizawa.

-Bien. –dijo Lady Kaho. –Guardias.

Los guardias de la entrada se les acercaron, lo mismo que Rubymoon.

-Pero esperen. –interrumpió la Baronesa Adelaida. -¿Qué hay de mi otra hija?

-Usted misma negó tener otra hija además de Asuka. –dijo Eriol con frialdad. –Así que usted y su hija son las condenadas. Nadie más. Llévenselas.

Con eso, los guardias se las llevaron.

* * *

Ahí lo tienen, se hizo justicia. Pero ésto todavía no se acaba, aún falta darle un cierre a la historia de todos, y muy probablemente un epílogo (que estoy segura ustedes no se esperan).

Espero que ésto les haya gustado. Falta poco para llegar al final, sigan dejando reviews por favor, me hacen muy feliz.


	16. Un Amor Que Durará

**Capítulo 15.- Un Amor que Durará… **

Tomoyo daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la Sala del Té del castillo de Leed, donde se habían reunido una vez terminado todo lo ocurrido en la Sala del Trono, ahí estaban ya Sakura y Shaoran, y no tardaban en unírseles Touya, Mirror y Eriol. Los reyes y los miembros de la Corte habían vuelto a sus deberes, algunos incluso preparaban ya todo para partir de vuelta a sus respectivos reinos.

-Cálmate Tomoyo. –le dijo Sakura con calma. –No hay razón para que estés así.

-Es que no sé si hice lo correcto Sakura. –explicó Tomoyo con algo de nerviosismo. –La manera en que trate a la Baronesa y a Asuka, no estoy segura si fue la correcta.

-Pues fue lo que se merecían. –opinó Shaoran desde un lado.

-Quizá. –admitió Tomoyo. –Pero aún así ellas son mi familia, mi madrastra y hermanastra, y ahora por mi culpa pasarán el resto de sus vidas trabajando como sirvientas en ésta castillo.

-¿Por qué no mejor consideras que gracias a ti siguen aquí en el reino y no en las prisiones del Sur? –Shaoran le cambió la situación. –Porque te puedo asegurar que si no fuera por tu intervención esas dos ya estarían haciendo trabajos forzados en las prisiones del sur, y créeme, el trato allá es muy diferente al de aquí.

-Quizá. –asintió Tomoyo. –Me pregunto que pensará mi madre.

-Ella piensa que hiciste lo correcto, lo mismo que tu padre. –intervino Touya llegando en ese momento. –Ambos te han estado cuidando siempre, saben por todo lo que has pasado y que lo que hiciste fue más que lo que esas mujeres se merecían. Te aman y están muy orgullosos de ti, lo que más desean ahora es que seas feliz.

-¿Cómo…? –comenzó Tomoyo confundida, luego recordó con quien estaba hablando: su primo, el futuro rey de Avalon y alguien que poseía magia. –Olvídalo.

-Mi primo siempre ha podido ver espíritus, es un médium. –explicó Sakura de todos modos. –Creo que una parte de mi siempre envidió que él puede ver a mamá todavía, pero yo no.

-Tú eres la Heredera del poder de Clow, Sakura, no deberías quejarte. –dijo Touya.

-Lo sé. –asintió Sakura. –Además, te tengo a ti hermano, a papá, Tomoyo, Shaoran, y a muchos amigos; y sé que aunque mamá no esté aquí físicamente su espíritu nos acompañará siempre.

En eso entró Eriol.

-¿Cómo está mi querida esposa? –preguntó el joven príncipe entrando.

-De maravilla, muchas gracias. –dijo Tomoyo finalmente dejando el pasado atrás, ahora debía concentrarse en el futuro.

-¿Y qué harán ahora primo? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Pues pasear por los tres reinos, disfrutar la vida, mientras mi padre decide cederme la corona. –respondió Eriol. –Estoy decidido a disfrutar del tiempo de 'libertad' con mi esposa antes que me vuelva esclavo de mi país.

-No veo por qué ser Rey es ser esclavo. –lo contradijo Sakura.

-Debemos tomar en cuenta que él desde siempre ha odiado la idea de ser rey, de tener que pasarse horas en concilios y reuniones que él considera aburridas. –explicó Shaoran.

-No tienen por qué ser aburridas. –dijo Touya. –Si bien es parte del trabajo de todo rey, como cualquier otra cosa a la que se dedique, tiene sus puntos a favor y en contra.

-Si tú lo dices. –Eriol no sonaba muy convencido.

-Todo saldrá bien Eriol. –le aseguró Tomoyo. –Yo estaré contigo, siempre.

-Creo que eso no se va a discutir para nada amor. –le aseguró Eriol con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya está el Té. –informaron las hermanas Akatsuki entrando en ese momento.

-Oigan, Mirror aún no regresa del baño. –dijo Sakura de pronto. -¿Qué tendrá?

-Nada grave, espero. –dijo Tomoyo igualmente preocupada.

En muy poco tiempo Tomoyo había llegado a tomarle gran cariño, no sólo a su prima Sakura, sino también a las Damas de la Corte de Avalón, cuya historia Eriol ya le había explicado (Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, etc).

En ese preciso momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, permitiéndole el paso a Mirror.

-Mirror, cuñada, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a ella inmediatamente.

-Sí. –respondió Mirror con calma. -¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Es que como que te he notado rara últimamente. –explicó Sakura. –Aunque quizá sólo son ideas mías.

Mirror parecía estar pensando como contestar cuando Tomoyo 'sintió' algo.

-Creo que no son sólo ideas tuyas Sakura. –dijo Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera concentrándose mucho en algo.

-¿Eh? –Sakura no entendía.

-Todavía no entiendo todo esto de la magia que se supone que tengo. –dijo Tomoyo (era obvio que la tenía después de lo ocurrido con Wong). –Pero puedo decirte que estoy 'sintiendo' algo raro en Mirror, no malo, simplemente raro.

Con eso todos definitivamente voltearon a ver a Mirror, quien bajo la mirada apenada, a la vez que por alguna razón Touya se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-¿Mirror? ¿Hermano? –preguntó Sakura.

-Mirror está… -comenzó Touya.

-Estoy… -comenzó Mirror al mismo tiempo.

-…Embarazada. –finalizaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! –todos los presentes estaban en shock.

-¡¡Felicidades!! –las chicas fueron las primeras en pegar el grito.

Eriol, Shaoran y Touya tuvieron que taparse los oídos de inmediato, aunque de todos modos les retumbaron.

.---.

Cerca de una semana después había una pequeña reunión en los jardines. Touya y Mirror ya habían regresado a Avalon, antes de que el embarazo de ella le imposibilitara el viajar; las últimas hermanas de Shaoran así como Meiling también se acababan de marchar a Lang, y los propios Shaoran y Sakura se irían en unos días más para comenzar a preparar todo para su boda; a diferencia de Tomoyo y Eriol ellos no podían casarse en privado, sus padres se escandalizarían demasiado, además de que no tenían ninguna prisa.

Así pues reunidos se encontraban Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Rika, Yoshiyuki, Naoko, Tenshi, Takashi y Chiharu.

-Yo siempre supe que tú estabas muy enamorada de él. –afirmó Naoko viendo a Tomoyo atentamente.

-Creo que todos lo vimos. –aseguró Rika. –Aunque lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado era la verdad sobre Sa…quiero decir, la Princesa Sakura.

-Por favor dejen los protocolos a un lado, todos ustedes. –pidió Sakura. –No soy para nada diferente a la chica que conocieron trabajando en la finca. Excepto quizá que ahora no tengo secretos con ustedes. Saben quien soy, quien es mi familia y que tengo magia.

-Magia, creo que esa es la parte que más me sorprende. –admitió Chiharu.

-Deben saber que son realmente pocas las personas fuera de las familias reales y sus sirvientes que saben acerca de la magia. –les dijo Takashi seriamente. –Si todos lo supieran se armaría un gran escándalo.

-Lo entendemos. –asintió Yoshiyuki.

-Vaya, -dijo Naoko. –Desde niña siempre me he sentido fascinada por todo tipo de libros, en especial aquellos que hablaban sobre todas esas cosas increíbles como la magia, las reencarnaciones, etc. Especialmente aquella historia que leí una vez acerca de un mago llamado Clow Reed, y unas cartas que él creó, creo que es la más increíble que he leído. Lástima que sea ficción.

-No lo es. –soltó Eriol de pronto.

-¿Qué? –esto llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Eriol! –exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya saben que tenemos magia, ¿Qué más da que sepan el resto?

-¿De qué habla? –preguntaron Rika, Naoko y Chiharu a la vez.

Eriol volteó a ver a los prometidos.

-Ah no. –se negó Shaoran. –Tú empezaste éste embrollo, tú lo terminas.

Pero Sakura decidió ayudarle.

-Tú leíste ya la historia Naoko. –dijo Sakura. –Para los demás sólo queda decir que Clow Reed fue un reconocido hechicero, que creó unas cartas mágicas llamadas Cartas Clow. Cuando él murió las dejó para cuando su heredero o heredera las reclamara. –suspiró. –Bien, Shaoran es descendiente de Clow Reed, yo soy la Heredera de las Cartas.

-¿Es una broma? –preguntó Rika, si bien no conocía la historia estaba bastante sorprendida.

-No. –negó Eriol. –A decir verdad yo soy la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

Ahora sí ya lo habían oído todo.

Tomoyo no se sorprendió, ya la habían puesto al corriente de todo, siendo que ella también estaba desarrollando su magia. Hasta el momento sabían que ella podía crear campos de fuerza y tenía un cierto grado de empatía.

.---.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas. Y la vida siguió su curso.

El bebé de Mirror nació, una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Nadeshiko, en honor a la fallecida madre del Príncipe Touya. Se volvieron reyes de Avalon unos meses después del nacimiento de la niña. Después de Nadeshiko tuvieron un hijo más.

Rika y Yoshiyuki se quedaron a cargo de la casa, y el resto de los sirvientes los adoraban. De vez en cuando Tomoyo y Eriol pasaban ahí unos días, aunque no era muy común. Rika tuvo unos trillizos, dos niños y una niña, eran la adoración de sus padres y de todos los que habitaban la finca.

Chiharu se casó con Takashi y se mudó con él a Lang, donde vivieron en el palacio por su puesto como guardia, ella se hizo muy buena amiga de Sakura y de todas las princesas. Con el paso de los años tuvo cuatro hijos, dos niñas y dos niños, por quienes se esforzó en ser la madre que ella nunca tuvo.

Naoko seguía viviendo en su propiedad, aunque ahora era Naoko Yamazaki, casada con Tenshi Yamazaki, se volvió una gran novelista, especializada en historias románticas. Tuvo dos hijas, a quienes se dedicó en cuerpo y alma, y con quienes acostumbraba a salir a caminar, mientras les contaba sus futuros proyectos, aunque su historia favorita era la de cómo su mamá y las amigas de ella habían conocido a sus respectivos esposos.

Tomoyo y Eriol se volvieron reyes de Leed dos años después de su boda, para entonces ya tenían dos preciosos hijos, mellizos, quienes fueron reconocidos príncipes y hechiceros. Con el paso del tiempo fueron conocidos por su pueblo como los mejores reyes que jamás hubo.

Sakura y Shaoran también se casaron, convirtiéndose en reyes de Lang casi de inmediato al ceder la Reina Yelan Li la corona; en los siguientes años tuvieron un hijo que fue el heredero al trono, y después tres hijas, con la magia de su padre y el corazón de oro de su madre.

.---.

Y los años se convirtieron en décadas, y éstas en siglos. Hasta que llegó el tiempo en que ya nadie recordaba a los príncipes de esos tres reinos y la historia de sus vidas, de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron.

Y aunque su historia haya sido olvidada por muchos hay quienes aún piensan en ella, hay quienes todavía escuchan sus nombres y saben que el amor de esas seis parejas es un amor que durará…Por Siempre.

* * *

Antes que comience el escándalo, ésto todavía no se acaba. Sí, originalmente iba a terminar aquí, éste iba a ser el epílogo, pero como un arranque de último momento agregué un mini-capítulo, (sí, aún más corto que todos éstos), como el verdadero epílogo, es una sorpresita y la tendrán en cuanto tenga más de diez reviews (quisiera superar el máximo que logre la última vez que hice una oferta...que fueron trece). ¡Por favor! Es la última vez que le voy a poder hacer una petición o una oferta de éste tipo...al menos en éste fic.

Así que, espero muchos reviews y nos vemos en el epílogo.


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo. **

El silencio era total. Diez chicos de diecinueve años se miraban frente a frente sin saber que decir pero, ¿cómo llegaron a eso?

Tomoyo le había pedido a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol que usaran su magia y sus diseños para un video que ella quería filmar; ellos aceptaron y al final incluso la convencieron de usar un poco de su propia magia, que ella había descubierto recientemente.

Todo había ido bien hasta que notaron que estaban siendo observados. Ni más ni menos que por sus amigos: Rika, recién casada con su ex-maestro Yoshiyuki; Chiharu, Naoko y sus novios los hermanos Takashi y Tenshi.

El silencio que había caído en todos había sido muy pesado, hasta que de pronto Naoko pareció reaccionar.

-Todo esto… -murmuró ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su novio, Tenshi. -¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé. –respondió Naoko. –Muchas cosas vienen a mi mente: princesas, príncipes, un abuso, un baile, un compromiso no deseado, un secuestro, magia, Clow Reed…

Lo último hizo reaccionar a los hechiceros.

-Es cierto, también eso viene a mi mente. –asintió Chiharu.

-¿Su alteza, Shaoran? –preguntó de pronto Takashi, volteando a ver a su amigo.

Shaoran le hubiera dicho que estaba loco si sus recuerdos no se hubieran activado entonces.

-Princesas…no…Reinas Sakura y Tomoyo. –agregó Rika.

-Los Reinos de Avalon, Leed y Lang. –agregó su esposo.

-Parece una locura. –dijo Tomoyo volteando a ver a Eriol.

-Y sin embargo es muy real. –replicó Eriol.

-También lo recuerdo. –asintió Sakura. –El compromiso no deseado de Eriol, el tiempo que pasé trabajando para la Baronesa, la misión que me dejara mi madre de buscar a mi prima.

-La manera en que parecías esconderte siempre. –continuó Shaoran. –Los encuentros secretos, el baile en el Reino de Leed, la manera en que Eriol y Tomoyo finalmente se quedaron juntos.

-La manera tan precipitada en que se casaron. –agregó Rika.

-Y el castigo a la Baronesa y Asuka, quienes fueran mi madre y hermana. –agregó Chiharu.

-Que bueno que ésta vez no fue así. –dijo Takashi. –No me cayeron precisamente bien esa vez.

-Recuerdo que Naoko escribió un libro de todo eso. –dijo Tenshi pensativo.

-Sí lo hice. –asintió Naoko. –Y es el que he estado leyendo recientemente. Por eso me había sentido tan extraña, y ya incluso había pensado preguntarle a Sakura y los demás si no sabían algo al respecto.

-Tal parece que todo estaba destinado a ser. –dijo Yoshiyuki satisfecho.

-Así sucede cuando se trata de almas gemelas. –les informó Touya llegando.

A su lado su esposa, Mirror, la liberada Carta Sakura.

-Nosotros lo supimos desde que me liberaste. –le dijo Mirror a Sakura. –Y estuvimos esperando a que ustedes lo recordaran. Era obvio que sucedería tarde o temprano. Después de todo, las almas gemelas no pueden pasar demasiado tiempo separadas.

-¿Así que somos almas gemelas? –preguntó Sakura viendo a Shaoran. -No me molesta.

-A mí me agrada. –dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo.

-Y a mí. –dijeron los demás abrazando a sus respectivas parejas.

Y sin más, un beso selló la reunión definitivamente de las parejas que habían sido formadas desde hacía muchos años, aquellos cuyo amor vivirá…Por Siempre.

* * *

Ahí tienes el epílogo, y con él la conexión de mi UA con la historia original. Para los que se pregunten como pasó, yo seguí una lógica simple: Sakura y compañía vivieron sus vidas como príncipes y princesas, murieron; por alguna razón, ustedes deciden cual, las cartas Sakura volvieron a su anterior forma, probablemente porque en esa vida Sakura no había llegado a tener un suficiente nivel mágico como para mantenerlas aún después de muerta. Reencarnan, pasa todo lo que ocurre en la historia original. Naoko, como ya se dijo, estuvo leyendo el libro que escribier ella misma en su vida pasada, con un recuento de lo sucedido a todos ellos; y eso provocó que, al ser enfrentados con una demostración de magia, los recuerdos de todos se fueron activando. Mirror y Touya ya sabían porque su amor les hizo recordarlo cuando se encontraron en la misma situación que en su vida pasada: con ella liberada, ambos enamorados.

Sé que algunas cosas en éste epílogo no parecerán muy lógicas, pero no estaba muy segura de como cerrar la historia, y ésto se me ocurrió de último momento. Originalmente iba a cerrarla como cierra "Por Siempre Cenicienta" con la nieta contando la historia a los cuenta-cuentos; pero me pareció que no daba el necesario impacto, éste final me gustó más.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron ésta historia y dejaron reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Sé que algunos esperaban que escribiera más cosas, como la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol, o quizás la de Sakura y Shaoran, pero lo cierto es que no tenía la inspiración, y no quise echar a perder ésta historia agregándole una escena que no estaba preparada para que hayas disfrutado de mi trabajo, que para mi ha sido un placer escribirlo, y aún más leer sus comentarios al respecto.

Gracias, y nos veremos en otra historia.


End file.
